Ultimate Frontier: a Summoner's adventure
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: When the new season of the Frontier Hunter is announced, Viktor the Summoner sets out for adventure! Along the way he will find friends and foes alike, and perhaps even someone that truly understands him. But a storm is brewing, and the world threatens to fall in the darkness once again... Rated T for language, some jokes and mild violence, as always.
1. Story Teaser

Another** fic! However, this isn't related to Odyssey. But it will have the same grade of humor! Enjoy! (Gets smashed by Mark)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>A red haired man is seen on a cliff, clutching his greatsword.<p>

_"I'm so sorry... Lava..."_

A bluenette is fighting some monsters, when she is struck from the back.

_"Ahhhh! No..."_

A blonde man is in battle stance, facing an angel.

_"DIE, FILTHY SCUM!"_

A green haired lancer stands alone in a battlefield, kneeling.

"_Curse you... Maxwell..."_

A violet haired girl, with a sad expression, it's looking at the cloaked man kneeling in front of her.

_"Will you marry me?"_

**Ultimate Frontier...**

**Soon on Fan Fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a word of warning... I play the European server, so i may be wrong on some things.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1, Book 1

**We can finally begin! Please R&R... Or just R. I know that if you read it, you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ultimate Frontier: A Summoner's adventure<p>

Book I: The passion of a youth

Chapter I: Viktor's first summon

"So it goes like this, right?" asked the Summoner. "I must focus my honor and move like this..."

He raised a hand. "I call thee, o creature born from magic..."

Spinning, he raised his staff. "Answer my call! I SUMMON YOU..."

The Portal opened, and under his very eyes, spit out a red slimeball. "Burny?"

"...BURNY!" shouted the Summoner, gently touching it with the staff. "I now command you!"

"Good, Viktor Fulgur Rex!" praised the professor. "You're a Summoner now! Why don't you go pray to the Gods for your success this evening? I heard they will bless you!"

"Sounds good!" said Viktor, absorbing the Burny in his staff. "Am i supposed to pat myself on the back or are you going to do it, Karl?"

"No, i think you're going to be a top-grade Summoner, Viktor." replied him. "After you prayed... Come here." whispered, smiling. "I've got something to show ya."

That evening...

"May be praise unto thee, o Maxwell the Creator. May you be blessed, Cardes the Benevolent. May light shine upon you, Zevalhua. And ye, Afla Dilith, may be worshipped for all eternity."

The Summoner raised his head. "I pray for my success... Support me."

Viktor looked at the statues of the Four Gods, smiling. "Karl... Show me what you told me of, please..."

He left, his blue-trimmed yellow cloak fluttering in the wind. "Oh?" said, looking at a board.

Summoners!

The new season of the Vortex Hunter is opened!

All of you are welcome to fight and gain honor!

The best of them all will get a special reward!

Come to the Vortex Hall!

-The Summoners' Hall-

P.S. Summoners below 2 Stars are NOT allowed.

"Gaaaaahhh..." muttered Viktor. "I'm still 1 Star... What i'm going to do?"

The Vortex Hunter was a competition famed in all of Elgaia, and even if you didn't win, you would gain prestige and honor. And a good popularity with the girls.

Viktor calmly walked on the streets of Randall, watching the persons do their affairs.

"Going to the Hall, Viktor?" said a shopkeeper. "Can i interest you?"

"No, thanks. But i would love some new boots and gloves."

She took out a pair of red metal boots and golden gauntlets. "Nice to see that you're interested. They are normally two thousand Coins, but i will let it slip... You know, for a friend."

Viktor put them on. "They fit perfectly... Thanks, Mila."

Mila smiled. "Go, Vick!"

The Summoner chuckled and walked through the Portal hall. Upon entering, he saw Karl with some Gems in his hands, smiling widely. "Took you your sweet time?"

"Shut up, Karl. Now, what did you want to show me?"

The Lancer put the Gems in a star shape in front of the Portal. Then, he bit his finger and drew lines connecting them, in the form of a star inscribed in a circle. "This."

"Wait, whoa! Isn't that Necromancy?" exclaimed Viktor, scared. "It's forbidden! Stop it!"

Karl smiled. "Try to Summon... It will allow you to gain access to the Vortex Hunter. Trust me... I'm not wasting five Gems for nothing. It isn't necromancy... It's Soul Summon."

"Summoning an Ancient Hero? That's wonderful!" said Viktor, raising his staff. "I call thee, creature born from magic! Show yourself to me and resurrect!" Under his eyes, the gems disintegrated and the Portal began to emit a bright golden light. "It's working, Karl!"

"Continue!" encouraged the Lancer. "Don't stop!"

"Come back to this world, for i need thy strength! I SUMMON YOU, HERO OF THE PAST! AWAKEN!"

The Portal emitted a golden smoke, that began to grow features. "Will it be a man? Or a woman? Oh, i can't wait! I want to SEE it!"

"Who called...?" said the smoke, taking human form.

"Sounds like you did it, Viktor!" said Karl. "It's ALIVE!"

The smoke finally finished to morph. In the star stood a golden haired girl, that demonstrated no more than eighteen years. She had no clothes, but she was clutching a halberd. "Where am i...?"

"Amy, noblewoman of Palmyna." concluded the Lancer. Viktor gently touched her with his staff. "I hereby free you from the clutches of Dilias. Raise your head and roam this world once again, Bolt Pike Amy."

"I'm... Alive...?" said Amy. "Really...?" She looked at Viktor. "Who are you?"

"I'm Viktor, 1 Star Summoner of Randall. I called you to... Uhm... Karl, are all the summoned heroes... Uhm..."

He blushed. "Like this?"

Amy became bright red. "Oh..."

"Take these..." said Karl, giving her a tunic and a pair of shorts. "Always come prepared, Viktor."

"I awaited this day for years..." said Amy, looking at her hands. "I'm alive..."

Viktor tried to absorb her in the staff, but it didn't work. "What?"

"Your staff can only absorb one and two star Spirits. She's a three star level."

"So... Are you going to follow me or what...?" asked Viktor. "I need to go to the Vortex Hunter."

"Go tomorrow, it's late." protested Karl. "They're closed."

"And i don't feel so good..." said Amy weakly. She then fainted, sprawling on the ground.

"Guess what? You've just promoted, Vick." said Karl. "Two Star Summoner."

Viktor did a sort of victory dance, pumping both his fists and jumping. "YEAH, MAN!" Then he scooped up Amy, bridal style. "Well, i ought to bring her to my room... Oh, damn."

Viktor just remembered that he slept with three other companions. "What i'm going to tell?"

"That she's your girlfriend." said Karl, walking away.

"WAIT! KAAARL!"

At the sleeping quarters...

"Don't ask. No, she's not drugged. Go away, dammit! NO!" said Viktor at his companions.

"So you did it, Vick?" asked another. "You got a girlfriend?"

"That's right, Mick. She's only exhausted and needs a rest."

"Come on, Vick? Really?" said a raven haired Summoner, looking surprised. Viktor smiled. "Yes, Steph. It's three stars, i'll be finally able to enter the Vortex Hunter!"

"Lucky you... I'm not even able to summon a Mosk! How i envy you, Vick!" said him.

"I'll sleep on the ground, she needs the bed." replied Viktor, gloomy. "Poor me..."

"You forgot we're magicians, right? Bed, enlarge!" chanted Steph. "All done."

Viktor did his victory dance. "Thank ya, buddy! Brofist!"

Later...

Viktor gently stroke Amy's face, lost in thougts. "And now? She needs to eat, and everything... Damn, i'm not ready for this... Why did you make me do it, Karl?"

He looked out of the window. "Help me, Maxwell..."

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's a good beginning, isn't it? Anyway... Garth out, and 'til the next time!<strong>

**P.S. Odyssey is on a revamp, and Dimensions will be updated soon. Bye readers!**


	3. Chapter 2, Book 1

**I'm terribly sorry. My computer broke, and i hadn't the chance to use one 'til now. Well, this is my newest chap. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>-Book 1: The passion of a youth-<p>

-Chapter 2: Of Gods and Hunters-

The next day...

"All okay, Amy?" asked Viktor. She yawned and got up. "More or less... I dreamed of my family in Palmyna."

"It must be nice to have a family." said Viktor, looking away.

"Hey! Vick!" called Steph. "Matt wants us! Quick! Take Amy and come! Quick!"

"Let's go..." muttered Amy, taking her pike and strapping it on her back.

Walking on the streets of Randall, the two were often stopped by Viktor's varying companions, who were instantly petrified by the news that Viktor was two stars. "Well, i'm a celebrity." said him, shrugging.

Arriving at the Vortex Hall, a blonde Summoner and Steph ran to him. "That's it, Matt!" said Steph. "It's her, Amy of Castle Obselion!"

"Oh holy cow, it's HER! FREAKIN' GALLOPIN' BURNYS! HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" yelled Matt, seeing the girl. She stuck her nose in the air, crossing arms.

"Well, Karl aided me... But i think i can explain you. If you give me five gems."

"FIVE?" said Steph. "IT TOOK FIVE GEMS?"

"Hey, it takes energy to revive a soul. It's a basic Summoning mechanism!" protested Viktor. "The more powerful the soul, the more power you need. For a three star level, five Gems will suffice."

"Yeah Vick, but if we use something else as a catalyst? Like Lexida?" asked Matt, taking out a very long and slender blue fleuret, with a rose on the hilt. "Lexida the Legend. Bask in its glory! Father agreed to lend this and two others to me for awhile. We can use it as a catalyst, i can sense it."

"What do you have?" asked Amy.

"This..." said Matt, taking out a giant lance. "Drevas... And this..." added, taking out a greatsword. "Batootha, the Thunderblade. Let's try!"

The other two nodded. They placed the weapons in front of the Gate, and raised their staves. "Stay away, Amy... I don't know what this will do." warned Viktor.

"I call thee, creature born from magic!" chanted Matt.

"Answer my call!" continued Steph.

"WE SUMMON YOU..." concluded Viktor. The Portal gleamed with raw elemental energy, and began to spew rocks, thunderbolts and icicles. The four ducked to avoid an unpleasant death, and when the barrage stopped three figures were visible in the white swirling smoke. They gradually took the forms of three youths, two boys and a girl. One had leaf green hairs, one straw yellow, and the last crystal blue.

"Where are we...?" asked the greenie, looking around. The blonde shrugged. "Well, we're not in the Soul Vortex anymore... So i think we've been Summoned."

"DON'T LOOK! PERVERTS!" shouted the girl, her face bright red.

The three Summoners touched their foreheads with the staves. "We hereby free you from Dilias." said Matt to the girl.

"Raise your heads and roam this world once again..." said Steph to the blonde.

"Vine Pike Lance, Thunder Eze and Ice Selena." finished Viktor, looking at them.

"...You kidding, right?" asked Matt, flabbergasted. "We couldn't possibly Summon someone as powerful as the Six Heroes!"

"Sounds like we did!" replied Steph. "And... Eze, i now command you!"

"Now, now... They'll be exhausted." said Viktor, watching the three Heroes fall to the ground. "Give them some time to recover."

Amy lowered her face. "Viktor..." She shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"I'll be Lance's master!" said cheerfully Matt. "Can i take him to our room?"

"Yes... And now you're two Stars aswell. Rest, and join me later at the Vortex Hunter. I'll be waiting." concluded Viktor, scooping Selena up and heading for the inn.

"One room, please... We traveled all night and she needs to rest... I'll pay in advance for one day." said weakly the Summoner, taking out some Coins.

"That won't do." said the innkeeper. "Coins aren't accepted here in Randall... The currency is in Zel, Summoner. Can't you magic users be more up to date?"

Viktor facepalmed. Mila still used Coins as currency, but all Randall began using Zel just two months ago... And Viktor had only Coins with him... Fortunately, the innkeeper smiled and pointed upstairs. "I'm not the one to refuse a bed to someone in need. Put her to rest, i'll tell her to search for...?"

"Viktor the Summoner. I'm at the Vortex Hunter." said him, taking off with Amy.

-At the Vortex Hunter...-

"What name was it again?" asked the girl. "I can't possibly remember your face! Give me your art name, at least!"

Viktor thought a bit. "Thunder Staff Viktor. I'm a two Stars."

"Go ahead, but be warned, this is dangerous and..."

"Blah blah blah, let's just go." said Amy, entering the Hall.

Upon entering, Matt and Steph ran to him. They had a Harpy and a Fairy in tow, and they seemed very happy. "Ready to smash?" asked Matt.

"Ready!" replied Viktor. "Let's go!"

They walked to the Portal, which shone in a brilliant blue light, and spewed out none other than... Karl! With his sidekicks – the Commander Mega and the Mother Snow Stya, looking at eachother with deadly stares. "Lookin'for a fight, Vick?"

"Karl! You freakin' B-CH! How-How did you get ALL those GEMS?" said Matt, looking at the two. "They are FIVE STARS!"

"I have my ways..." said him, looking grim. "But, i think i'll give you ten."

Matt and Steph fainted, and even Viktor flinched. "Just who are you, Karl?"

"Good luck." concluded the Lancer, going away.

"Never mind. Let's go, Amy!"

She smiled, readying her halberd. "Ready!"

They entered the Portal, and felt threw left and right. Their head spun and spun. And finally they were dropped in the middle of nowhere.

"Wha... We're in space!" said Viktor. "Ahem. I mean, let's go!"

Upon setting foot in the mysterious world, a screech was heard, and six Elemental Slimes crept up to the two. They were easily dispatched by Amy, who swung her weapon with such grace and speed that they never touched her. "Stay behind me!"

"You're a Guardian, right?" asked Viktor. "You look sturdy." Amy nodded. "I'm pretty tough for a girl in my age. Papa always said i was going to be a Guardian."

In that istant, a Summoner appeared. "Look at what we have here..." muttered.

**-Dark Wings Ivan-**

"Oh, hi Ivan. How's life?" asked Viktor. "Still bullying around?"

"I'll show you the REAL bullying!" exclaimed Ivan, raising his staff. "Luna!"

"Coming right here, f***ers!" said a blonde woman with a lance. Ivan smirked. "Mifune!" A samurai appeared from nowhere. "...You're in my way..."

"Zegar!" A flame covered, feral man appeared. "Rooagh!"

"Prepare to die, Viktor! ATTACK!" shouted Ivan, pointing his staff.

Amy did her best to protect the Summoner, who also fought with his thunderbolts. But three versus two were a bit too much.

"F**K YOU! RUDE STAB!" shouted Luna, hitting them with a shockwave.

"Aurora Beam..." muttered Mifune, slashing so fast he didn't even move.

"CUT!"

Mark enters the scene. "Oh, come ON! That's MY Zantetsuken! You can't pretend it's something else! COME ON!"

Mifune looks at him with a puzzled expression. Then Luna enrages. "HOW THE HOLY F**K DARE YOU! THIS IS OUR STORY!"

Mark grips the Masamune, but Zegar bites his butt. "OOOOOOWWW!"

Then Luna blasts him away. "SERVES YOU RIGHT, MOT*******ER!"

"Resume!"

Amy and Viktor were blasted ten meters away, where they sprawled on the ground. The girl tried to shield Viktor, but was kicked away by Ivan. "You lost, Viktor. As the Summoners' laws command, i take one of your Spirits. Too bad, she's the only one."

"Don't... Touch..." uttered Viktor. Ivan just grabbed Amy and bonked her head with the staff. "I now command you, Bolt Pike Amy."

"I don't think so!" shouted a voice. "WATER, HEAR MY CRY! DIVINE HAIL!"

"Let's SMASH them! RETRIBUTION!"

Selena and Eze's combined Brave Burst was just the needed icing on the cake. Ivan looked in terror as his three defeated Spirits were absorbed in the staff. He muttered something, then ran away.

Viktor got up. "You lost, and i take one of YOURS." He gently poked Amy. "I now command you, Bolt Pike Amy."

"Thanks..." murmured her, getting up. "Selena...? Eze...?"

"Here we are!" said Eze. "Thunder Eze, at your service!"

"I looked everywhere for you, Viktor! I will protect you from now on, as your Oracle." said gently Selena, kneeling.

_**-Oracle Selena joined the party!-**_

Viktor smiled. "Now, Eze. Go get Steph and Matt, bring them to the Inn and watch over'em."

"Will do!" exclaimed Eze, running off. Viktor walked forward a few steps, but a gigantic statue popped out from nowhere.

**"YOU!" **said it. **"IF YOU DEFEAT ME, I WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER OF THE GODS!"**

Viktor grinned. "A Legendary Miracle Totem... Let's SMASH it!"

He commanded to the two girls to attack without mercy, and he covered them with a barrage of thunderbolts. The Totem accused the hit, but stood tall over the three and raised his hands to the sky. **"Heavenflare!"**

Selena and Amy weren't hurt by the shockwave, but Viktor was. The Summoner knelt over, clutching his staff. He raised it high. "Barrage!"

Four lightning bolts stroke, and a piece of the Totem fell off. But it didn't stop it, as he again chanted a spell. **"BLAZING LIGHT!"**

This time, all of the three were engulfed in a brilliant light, that burned to a point that Viktor didn't even felt pain. He collapsed, defeated. He felt Selena falling on him, and then, a raged scream was heard.

"I WON'T SURRENDER! THUNDER SPEAR ATTACK!"

Amy jumped on the Totem, smashing it repeatedly with her halberd until it broke the head. That seemed to work, as the statue instantly froze. Then, the Totem collapsed piece by piece, leaving behind a rainbow cloud. **"YOU ARE INDEED WORTHY. USE MY POWER WELL. THE POWER TO DEFEAT A GOD..."**

Amy knelt. "I... Did it..."

Selena slowly got up, struggling to stay erected. "Amy... You destroyed it?!" She gently shook Viktor. "Get up! Get up! We did it!"

No response. He was snoring loudly.

**"WHO WILL USE MY POWER?" **asked the soul. **"HE OR SHE WILL GAIN THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE GODS."**

"...I will." said Viktor, awakening. "The power to defeat the Gods sounds good. And i ought to show off a little more."

_**"Not so fast..." **_said a voice, before lightning stroke. **_"That Soul is MINE!"_**

"Who are you?" asked Amy. "I'm still good for a fight!"

_**"Pitiful wretches... DIE!" **_replied the voice, and a barrage of thunders shattered the Guardian's armor and electrocuted her. She fell on the ground motionless, and she turned into smoke, who was absorbed by Viktor's staff.

The Summoner turned around, and saw a man with red eyes, who was ready to battle. He had a sheath at his side, but it was empty. "What..."

**_-_Crusher Uda_-_**

_**"I'm Uda, the Crusher. NOW, GIVE ME THAT SOUL!" **_shouted the man, before charging electricity in his hands. He materialized a katana, and lunged.

He was stopped by Selena, but he flared up his energy and shocked her. Defeated, Selena too returned in the staff. Viktor backed a few steps.

_**"Summoner, i will ask this one last time. GIVE IT TO ME!"**_

"Never!" said Viktor. "The Totem is mine!"

_**"Then... Die." **_said Uda, sheathing his katana. Then he pointed his hand. **_"I won't spare you. NO MERCY!"_**

Viktor grinned. He raised his staff, and absorbed the lightning bolts. Then, he charged up and revived Amy. "Go and fight!" said.

She attacked Uda, who parried and backflipped. _**"Nalmika! Help me!"**_

_**"Uda, you're a total incompetent. Not even able to defeat a two Stars?" **_said a silver haired woman, armed with a rapier. **_"That Totem is ours!"_**

_**-**_**Ivy Fencer Nalmika****_-_**

"Not if i am here!" replied Viktor, raising his arms and shielding Amy. "NEVER!"

She widened her eyes. "YOU! NALMIKA!"

The woman smiled creepily. _**"Amy... How long. Did you enjoy Waspy's belly?"**_

"DIE!" shouted the girl, jumping to impale Nalmika. However, Uda protected her. _**"I'm still not done with you!" **_said angrily the Crusher.

"VIKTOOOOOR!" called Steph, running in with Eze behind. "I'm here, my friend!"

"NO! Steph, stay back!" replied the Thunder Staff, battling with Nalmika. "This is dangerous! Go call Karl!"

"No can do, sorry!" denied Steph. "The Flame Staff will help you!" added, launching a heat beam on Nalmika, hitting her dead on.

She hissed, clutching her left shoulder. _**"Uda, these are too much for me! I retreat!"**_

_**"Says the one who taunted ME!" **_objected the Crusher. _**"Now, stand and fight!"**_

"Where's Matt?!" asked Viktor, launching a bolt at Nalmika.

"He's invoking someone, he'll come now!" said Eze, slashing furiously.

"ANSWER MY CALL! I SUMMON YOU..."

The smoke took the form of a young, green haired woman, gripping an emerald greatsword. "Where am i...? Grand Gaia?"

Matt smiled. "Ophelia, Breaker Battle Girl. I now command you."

She looked at him. Then bowed gracefully. "I'll obey you, my Summoner."

Matt looked at the swirling Portal. "Let's go!"

"They are too strong!" said Viktor, kneeling. Eze was defeated too, and Amy wasn't in the greatest shape she could be. "But they'll never get this Totem!"

_**"We WILL!" **_shouted Uda, enraging. **_"GIVE UP THAT F-ING SOUL!"_**

"NEVER!" spat Steph. "It's Viktor's!"

_**"Then..." **_said creepily Nalmika. **_"Die."_**

"NEVER! FOLIUM SKY!" shouted Ophelia, smashing her away.

"Steph! Vick! I'm here!" said Matt. "Hang on!"

_**"NO MERCY!" **_chanted Uda, and he was done for. **_"NOW, THIS IS MINE!" _**

**Cue: Reincarnation (Seiken Densetsu 3)**

He put a hand in the cloud, and absorbed it! He began to shine, his blood eyes closed. He seemed to become more powerful, at the point to the Summoners felt his power brimming in the air. _**"Finally..." **_

"No!" called Ophelia, shielding Viktor, Steph and Amy. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

_**"YOU WILL! ONE ON ONE!" **_shouted Uda. Ophelia tried to withstand, but didn't even resist to ONE bolt. She fell on her knees, then on her fours. "Farlon... Alyut... I failed you... I failed everyone..."

She finally collapsed, and turned into smoke. The Crusher God laughed evily. _**"FINALLY, I'M AGAIN A GOD! I DID IT! TREMBLE IN DESPAIR BEFORE ME! AH AH AH AH AH AH!"**_

Viktor raised his head. "I'll NEVER ALLOW THAT!"

He gripped his fist. "UDA! I'll SMASH YOU!"

The Crusher God laughed again. _**"COME GET ME!"**_

Viktor lunged with his staff, using it as a club. He crashed down on Uda, but he parried and sent Viktor away. The Thunder Staff again jumped, hitting from the side. But to no avail, though he absorbed some of Uda's energy. That alone empowered him beyond reason, and he fully discharged it on Amy.

She convulsed, absorbing too much energy. Her pike charged up, and she seemed to grow a bit older. "I'm... Yes! Uda! PREPARE TO FEEL MY REVENGE!" shouted the Bolt Knight, being enveloped in a yellow light. Amy came out lunging at Uda. "THUNDER SPEAR COMBO!"

Uda shielded from the brutal attack, though he took a reasonable hit. _**"NALMIKAA! WE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR! IT'S TIME TO RETREAT!"**_

_**"GOT IT!" **_replied her, disappearing in a flash.

Steph flared up. "I won't let Vick fight alone... He's my dear friend!"

He raised his staff. "TO HELL WITH YOU, UDA! HEAT FLARE!"

The Crusher God shielded again. _**"I wasn't even FAZED by the Eternal Symphony. What makes you THINK that i will be defeated by THAT?"**_

"This. BLUE EXECUTION!" shouted a voice.

"AND THIS! IGNITE HEAVEN!" followed another.

Uda was attacked simultaneously by Karl and another warrior, forcing him to use too much energy. That alone was enough to break his shield.

"STEPH!" shouted Viktor.

"VICK!" replied Steph. "Let's KILL that BASTARD!"

They jumped and crossed their staves. Viktor smiled, looking at a panting Amy. "BOLT CRASH!" yelled, launching a barrage of lightning bolts. Steph did a thumbs-up to a struggling Matt, and charged flames. "RED BLASTER!" added, launching fireballs from his staff.

_**"I'm... INVINCIBLE!" **_said Uda, before being hit by the four combined attacks. **_"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

Viktor fell on his knees, exhausted. Steph collapsed.

"We did it..." said Karl, looking at the defeated God falling slowly to the ground.

"I won't let you ruin anyone again, Uda." said calmly Amy, walking to him. She raised her halberd. _**"You know, it won't bring them back!" **_said Uda.

Amy beheaded him with a scream, tears in her eyes. "BUT IT WILL KILL YOU!"

"NOOOO!" shouted a swordswoman. "KARL! THEY KILLED HIM!"

"Calm down, Seria." said coldly Karl. "Viktor, Steph. You did it."

**Cue: Positive (SD3)**

"Who the F**K WERE THEM?" asked Steph, checking on Matt. "They kept blabbering about being Gods, and destroying and killing. We only did this to defend the Soul Viktor captured, but it's gone now. That moth******er absorbed it."

Amy knelt over. "I avenged them... After all this time... Viktor, let's go home... I have something to confess."

"Not this fast, young lady." said Karl. "Defeating enemies fast. 50000 points. Defeating them with your Brave Burst. 10000 points. Without being harmed. 100000 points. Defeating a Miracle Totem. 40000 points. Defeating a Six Stars." The Lancer smiled. "5000000 points. This amounts to 5700000 points, and this means that you guys just set the record for this season. Congratulations... And here's your reward, for now at least."

He handed them six Gems. "Two for everyone." said Viktor, taking his. "Now, i have to go. Sorry."

Amy carefully controlled that no one was eavesdropping. "That enemy... Was not a normal one. He once was an evil God, who sought to control everything. I took up arms to defend Palmyna, along with four brave heroes. But i was defeated, and that... That..." She punched the wall. "B***h Nalmika took the pleasure to feed me to her carnivorous plant herself. I died, but i always sought revenge from that day. For me... And my family also. They were all killed. They all shared my fate." She lowered her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I will never forgive Nalmika... But Uda is dead at least. They weren't two Gods however... They-They were six. My g-goal is t-to defeat t-them all and..." She broke down. "SCREW THAT! I wasn't even able to scratch him... I was able to kill him because of you... Viktor... I'm so useless..."

"No, Amy. You now are a Four Star Level. You're a heroine now, at least to me. You are my first Summon. You are my friend. The best i have, apart of Steph and Matt."

The Summoner looked at his half melted gauntlets. "I just threw away a thousand Coins for you. You aren't useless, Amy. And i swear..."

He put an arm over her shoulders. "That i will protect you. I'm your Summoner, and i WILL ensure your welfare. Even at the cost of my bankrupt."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking a hiatus from Odyssey, Dimensions WILL be updated soon. Sorry for the absence and bye bye! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3, Book 1

**I feel that i should post again this week. You know, for the waiting time. Read on!**

**Anime Moon Jade, that's right. Luna's always like this.**

* * *

><p>-Book 1: The passion of a youth-<p>

-Chapter 3: Dark Sadness-

-The next day...-

"How disappointing." said Selena. She didn't take well the fact that she was defeated. "I lost to him twice with this."

"You too, Selena?" asked Viktor. "It's a good thing he's dead, then."

"We ALL lost to them. Even with our Super Brave Burst, we Six Heroes still lost. It took the might of a God among Gods to stop them. He was Lucius, the Radiant King."

Viktor thought deeply. "Lucius, the Radiant King... Never heard of it."

He looked at the Gems on his bed. Steph and Matt insisted to give them to him, saying that they had enough of their own. "I ought to Summon... I'm still two Stars."

Eze barged in the room. "Hey! Selena! Lance recovered, he's here!"

She gasped. "Lance? Oh, yeah!" She turned to Viktor. "Can i...?"

He shrugged and touched her with the staff. "I hereby release you. Do whatever."

_**-Oracle Selena left the party... Oh well.-**_

The two left, looking very happy. "Steph probably did it with Eze too... Oh well."

"Go, Viktor!" said Amy. "Or else you'll find dozens of Hunters!"

Exiting the building, Viktor saw Mila tending to her business. He got her attention and ran to her. "Have you got new gauntlets? I'll pay you this time."

She smiled widely, rummaging in her backpack. "A thousand Coins, Vick."

He handed her a Gem. "Don't ask." said, before receiving a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Vick. Who knows, maybe i'll even join you... If you say yes, of course."

"No, no no." said Viktor, taking off. "I'd be too worried about money!"

Finally, he arrived in the Hall. Too late, the Portal was full of Hunters. "Damn."

One of them noticed him, and made a gesture to the others, who hurried up the best they could to clear the way. That done, Viktor drew a star in a circle with chicken's blood, placed the Gems in it, and raised his staff. "Resurrect, ancient hero..."

The Portal became pitch black. Then, a distinct roar was heard, and Viktor struggled to NOT open the door to the Hades. After an eternity the Portal began to swirl, and spewed out dark golden smoke. "Hehehehehe..." Viktor heard. "Souls... I want more... Give them to me!" The smoke took the form of a dark haired, young woman. She had a scythe in her firm grip, a long ponytail, and grinned maniacally, but her eyes were full of sadness. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU?" said. "GIVE ME SOULS!"

Viktor didn't even put up an effort to recognize her. Alice, the Mad Reaper of Bariura. He quickly touched her and chanted the Bonding. "I now command you, Alice the Breaker."

"What? Your soul is mine!" replied her, trying to slash him. But with no results: The Bonding didn't let her do it. "Then, let me take THEIRS!" continued, trying to reap innocent visitors. Futily, fortunately. "DAMN IT!"

"Stay calm, Alice. You'll reap monsters' souls, as much as you'll ever desire to. But come with me for now."

She stared at him. "I like you!" said. "You're totally different from Logan and Shida! Yeah, i pledge my allegiance to you, Viktor."

_**-Breaker Alice joined the party!-**_

The last phrase flabbergasted the Summoner, but he quickly shrugged it off: She was a princess once, after all.

Walking in the sreets of Randall, Viktor reminisced of his History lessons. Alice, the eigth princess of Bariura. She was given a scythe as weapon, as every princess of Bariura. At the age of sixteen, she displayed incredible magical powers, and was taken care of by the Black Mage Shida. She was sent in the front lines in the War of the Gods, contrarily to the people's will. There, she fought at the side of the likes of Magress the Unholy, Logan the Infernal Blade, and Bahvel the Black. She soon lost her sanity due to the atrocities of the war, and she began to kill every last one of her enemies, whom were spared before. She rushed in battle cruelly, not caring for who she killed, be it friend or foe. At last, when she fought in the Final Charge, she was struck down by Zellha. Reports told that her last words were: "I'm happy to finally die..."

She, however, seemed happy to be Summoned, and she even gave the crumbs of her lunch (a sandwich) to the pigeons... Before trying to reap them. Viktor apologized to the guards, and explained the situation calmly... While Alice laughed maniacally, trying to reap them repeatedly.

-Two hours later-

"Your friends paid for you. You're free, Summoner." said the guard, opening the cell. Viktor groaned, seeing Karl there. "Don't even ask, Karl." said, looking at the Lancer's grin. "It's all her fault."

"MY fault?" asked Alice. "What have i done?"

Viktor groaned again. "You simply tried to shove your scythe up the guard's..."

"Here you are, Vick!" said Steph, running in. "What have you done?"

"I Summoned the crazy b***h that keeps trying to cut your head off."

Steph looked at Alice. "Her? Isn't she..."

"The Reaper of Bariura?" asked Matt, coming in. Ophelia was right behind him, as she started to do frequently. The Summoner took out a book and started reading. "Yeah, it's definitely her. Look!"

Alice snatched the book. "It's a great drawing of me! Can i keep it?"

"No! It's mine, give it back!" protested Matt, trying to get it. Viktor hit Alice with his staff. "Give. It. Back. It's an ORDER!"

The eyes of Alice showed deep sadness for a moment, but she gave up the book.

_"Father... Please, i don't want to do it!"_

_"Kill. Him. It's an ORDER!"_

_Alice muttered "I'm sorry." Then slashed the innocent visitor. His soul was absorbed by her scythe, under her horrified eyes. "Father..."_

"HEY!"

Viktor took a fainted Alice in his arms, shaking her. "She's alive, thankfully."

"Then, bring her to our quarters." said Ophelia. "I think that's for the best."

Arrived at the Summoners' Quarters Viktor encountered Amy and Igor, another Summoner. She was battling against Igor's Cyclops, and was winning. She jabbed her halberd through the monster's neck, yelling. Defeated, the monster's soul returned in the staff. Igor shrugged. "Well, it isn't exactly what you call powerful. See ya."

"Thanks, Igor!" said her, kissing him on the cheek. "We should train more!"

Viktor cleared his throat, and Amy became redder than a tomato. "Oh... It's you! Sorry... Who's she?"

"Call her Alice." said Steph. "Now, let's go upstairs."

"Do i need to do something else, Master?" asked Ophelia. Matt shrugged and waved his hand. "No, but keep an eye out for eavesdroppers."

"Returning to old habits, Matt?" joked Viktor. Matt was in fact the son of a very wealthy couple, who totally spoiled him. "No, but she makes me remember my ma." replied Matt, looking at her. "Well, if you take off the cape, the armor, and the sword at least."

Steph gripped his staff. "Well, take off her clothes too."

"Come on, dude! She's like, totally flat!" said Matt, rewarded for it with a slap.

"I'm here too, guys." said Amy, blushing slightly. Viktor stroke his chin, thinking. _Comparing to yesterday she got a lot more serious and dependable. And she grew a little, both in muscles and..._

Another slap. "Stop staring at my chest, Master!"

"WoooOOOAAAH! I'm totally PSYCHED UP! Where's my weapon? Oh, here it is! DIE INFIDELS!" yelled Alice, jumping out of the bed.

"Great, another psycho..." said Steph. "Where'd our daily thinking hour has gone to?"

"To hell, friend." replied Viktor. "Now, i've got something to care for. Excuse me, but i'm hungry."

-At Mila's-

"A sandwich, Mila."

She took one out. "It's on the house, you know." said, smiling widely.

"It's always on the house with me." replied the Summoner, taking out some Coins. "Just take them and be at peace."

Mila stroke her chestnut hairs. "Yes, but it isn't because i like you or something..."

"Totally not." said ironically Viktor, making the vendor blush.

"Anyway... Do these gauntlets fit?" she asked, looking away.

"Yes, perfectly. They truly are top quality..."

"I worked very hard to make them, just for you!" said Mila, closing in between them. Suddently, she paled. "VIKTOR, WATCH OUT!"

Mila jumped in the way and got stabbed in the place of the Summoner. Viktor saw her quietly falling to the ground, her eyes closed. He knelt over her, looking at her wound. He put a hand over it, and chanted a healing spell. It didn't work, and Viktor took out his spellbook. "Where was it again...? Oh, here! Cure Light!"

No response. "Star Heal!" chanted Viktor. "F**K!" He quickly searched for the most powerful, a Hyper Level Magic. "LIFE STREAM!"

That again didn't work, and Viktor punched the ground furiously. "Mila, don't leave me! Come on!"

"Can... I have... A last kiss?" asked her, smiling. "From you, Viktor..."

He executed the request, feeling a bit stupid. _Her lips are so sweet... _"Mila, don't die. I need you, you're my friend! It's only a flesh wound! COME ON, F***ING SWINE OF CARDES! LIVE!"

"I... Can't..." muttered Mila, abandoning her head on Viktor's lap.

He lowered his, almost touching her forehead. Then, he shouted at the sky.

"MILAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 3 (SD3)**

_**"Feeling down, are we? I wonder why..."**_ said a cruel voice. Viktor instantly recognized it. "Nalmika!" said, a red spark in his eyes.

_**-**_**Nalmika: Round II****_-_**

The Ivy Fencer smiled. _**"It's my name."**_ She returned serious. _**"It's not an everyday feat to kill a six Stars, let alone Uda. So i thought i'd kill YOU. But she got in the way... And, well, you'll meet her again."**_

"As you will do with Uda..." said Viktor, his voice cracked. He gripped his staff. "BARRAGE!" shouted, making lightnings crash. Nalmika took them all in the face and laughed, not even scratched by the attack. Afterwards, she touched the ground. _**"Waspy... It's dinnertime!"**_

"Sure that this will work?" asked Lance.

"If it worked with us, i wonder why not." replied Selena. "Come to us!"

Eze grinned. "Come on! This isn't the time for a nap!"

The Portal spewed out flames, that soon took the form of a redhead, clutching a greatblade. "Nice to meet you again, my friends." he said, before hearing an explosion. "What was that?" asked.

"Time to go adventuring again..." said Eze. "You with me?"

Lance nodded. Selena smiled, and the redhead put the blade to rest on his shoulders. "Again, my friends. All four together!" said, pumping his right fist.

"Let's do it, Vargas!" added Selena, running off.

"HOLY F**K!"

Viktor tried the best he could NOT to be eaten alive by the carnivorous plant, but he wasn't getting true results. He also got stabbed twice by Nalmika and bit once.

_**"Come on! What's the matter?"**_ asked the Ivy Fencer, stabbing Viktor again in the arm. Then, she felt an arrow whistling close to her face.

She turned around and saw some guards, who were trying to hit her with bows. She smiled creepily. _**"Waspy... Here's a bonus!"**_

The plant quickly snatched one of them, making the others flee. It was on the verge of eating it alive, when Viktor made the vine catch fire.

The plant writhed in pain, and again tried the best it could to eat Viktor. Finally succeding to grab him, it launched the yelling Summoner in the air, gulping him. Nalmika stroke the plant, smiling. _**"Heh heh heh... And now to wait for the acid... You're out, Summoner!"**_

Viktor squirmed, being covered in slime. He felt a slight burn, then he realized that he was in the plant's stomach. "F**k, i'm going to be plant food! Think, think..."

Outside, Nalmika was cackling happily. _**"Now, Phee will finally reward me! I wonder... What'll be? Waspy will be bigger? Or a new rapier?"**_

She heard the plant screech in pain, and felt a wave of acid wash over her. She looked with anger at Viktor, standing safe and sound on the plant's writhing remains.

"Die, sick bastard!" yelled the Summoner, materializing a flaming sword. He crashed it on Nalmika's rapier, and swiftly jumped back before she could retaliate.

She lunged, but Viktor sidestepped and tried to behead her. To no avail, as she rolled over and backflipped twice. Taking battle stance, Nalmika reduced her eyes to a fissure. _**"You'll pay for Waspy!"**_

"No, thanks. My last ten Coins, i paid to that vendor!" taunted Viktor, flaring up his energy even further. His staff became a golden longsword. His cape was longer, and his long hairs fluttered in the wind.

Viktor charged Nalmika, hitting her dead on. She shoved him, and swiftly lunged.

The Summoner kicked her in the stomach, but she didn't seem to react. Instead, she elbowed him in the face, making him fly back.

Hitting the ground, Viktor nearly lost his senses. "I can't give up now... I have to fight for Mila..."

His sword shone brilliantly. He looked at Mila's body, that seemed to glow. It released a brilliant golden smoke, that was absorbed in the sword. "What? No, don't tell me that i Summoned her back!"

Mila appeared before him, grinning. She had a bow in her hands. "Let me do this, o my Master." said jokefully. She aimed at the head of the struggling Ivy Fencer, and charged power. "Flash Arrow!" calmly said, shooting.

Nalmika avoided it, but still was angry. She spat something, and lunged.

Viktor didn't waste time: He charged his most powerful Fire spell, dodged, and waited for the split second in which Nalmika had to recover. "Flare Beam!" shouted, pointing a hand.

Nalmika looked with terror as the time froze in that instant. Viktor heard her scream, and saw her burned corpse collapse. Finally.

He defeated another one of his enemies.

Mila patted his shoulder. "Well done, Master."

**Cue: Farewell (SD3)**

"So...You're my Spirit, now?" asked Viktor. "F***ing munching Totems, i truly did it! She was an Earth element too..."

"You did it, Viktor..." sweetly said Mila. "I'm so proud of you..." She looked at her own body, and lowered her head. "I'm dead, am i?"

Viktor put a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't alone... Now, you'll surely stay with me."

She smiled, crying tears of joy. "Oh, Vick! I'm so happy! So, so happy!"

"Again?" said Karl's voice. "You seem to be a magnet for those guys. Did you kill it?"

"Yes, i did it. Now, two of them are dead. She mentioned 'Phee', do you know who or what it is?"

The Lancer thought a bit. "Nope." He looked at Mila. "I'll miss your cooking."

"Well, i'm theoretically still be able to cook!" said her, crossing arms and sticking her nose up. "But thank you for appreciating my lovely dishes."

"You know, you're at stakes with the ancient Lancia. If you were to make a contest, i don't know who'll win." said Viktor. He looked at his new sword. "Does this mean that...?

Karl nodded. "You're three Stars. Choose a name, swordsman."

"Wait, this isn't even sharp!" said Viktor, licking the blade of the sword. He spat, looking a bit green. "Damn, plant innards truly taste awful... But anyway, i'd rather prefer to use my fists. They're much more reliable than a weapon."

"Well, you're a Brawler then. Let me check... The Thousand Fist?"

"I'd prefer to stick with 'Thunder Knuckle Viktor'."

"It's a lovely name!" said Mila, giggling. "Let me pack my things, then."

_**-Guardian Mila joined the party!-**_

"Viktoor!" called Steph. Looking at the defeated Ivy Fencer, he gasped. "You did it? Really?"

Matt began to check his book. "She wasn't a six Stars, but... You destroyed her?"

"Viktor!"

Amy ran to him, hugging him tightly. "You did it, you killed her!"

"Amy... I did it." said the Summoner, with a sad expression. "Though Mila... Died."

The Archeress waved her hand. "Hey there!"

"You're a better Summoner than i thought." said Ophelia, bowing gracefully. "And you are just three Stars... Incredible, for a human."

"That Waspy's stomach... Wasn't the most pleasant place in the world. I feel sorry for you, Amy."

"Well, no biggie." she said. "I'm dead now."

Viktor looked at Mila. "You're my Guardian now?"

"You bet!" she replied. "I won't leave you, even when you sleep! We'll finally be together! Squee!"

The Lancer scratched his head. "What? Well, congratulations, Thunder Knuckle."

-That evening-

"You know, it's a REAL shame you didn't let me fight. I'd totally SMASH that plant in two seconds." said Alice.

"Shut up, Alice. I'm not in the mood today."

She snickered. "Oooooh, i get it! You're angry for her death?"

Viktor looked at Mila and Amy, telling jokes over there. "Yeah... Who are these guys stalking me anyway? What they want from me? What have i done? Why?"

Alice poked him with her scythe. "Oh, come ON. I know who they are, i simply don't remember. But they are bad, very bad. You did a good thing by killing Nalmika."

"Look, Alice, Mila is... Was... My dearest friend, at least until Amy came up. But now... Having you or Amy so close, who i don't know about very much is a thing, but her... I know everything about her. What should i do?"

"I think nothing for now, Vick." Alice seemed a lot more serious. "Just let it be."

The Thunder Knuckle looked at Karl training in the square. "Someday... I'll be able to do as he does... Destroying the evil forces... Unleashing your _own _Brave Burst... Meeting people from far away... Traveling... Oh man, it would be gold."

Alice saddened. "Being free..." She looked at Viktor. "Are you going to treat me as a monster too or..."

"No. Here, magic is common. And even dark magic such as yours is well accepted. I will protect you, Alice, from everything bad. I swear."

"Shida wanted to make me stronger... But i ended up losing my sanity... Thanks, Viktor. You're the first in a couple hundred years to make me feel happy again... And i have also this heaviness in the chest as well when i talk to you..."

"Want to take a walk, Alice?" asked Viktor suddently. She smiled sweetly.

"I would be honored, o Thunder Knuckle."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>So Nalmika is dead. Don't worry, this Mila isn't the real Mila, but another OC. Matt and Steph are my two friends' (who also play BF with me) OC. To next week, Garth out.<strong>


	5. End of Book 1

**Don't worry, this is NOT an epilogue. It's more like an intermission.**

**Anime Moon Jade, thanks for the review and for putting my OC in your story! You're the one that makes me BURN for writing!**

* * *

><p>-Book 1: The passion of a youth-<p>

-Epilogue: Delicate Affection-

**Cue: Delicate Affection (SD3)**

Viktor woke up. He looked out of the window. _Another day... I have to train harder from now on; i'm gonna be the best Summoner in Grand Gaia, so i must never falter._

"Morning, Vick..."

Amy's half-hearted good morning made the Summoner smile. He hugged her, as they always did. Amy had lost everything, Viktor never had anything except Mick, Matt and Steph, so he comforted her quite well. And often.

While they sparred, while they took a walk, while they just enjoyed the day together. There was definitely something between them, Viktor sensed it. He even invited her and Mila to eat at a renowned restaurant. Guaranteed, they were constantly watched, but that evening was quite profitable for the Summoner.

He thought for a while. Then he woke Mila up. "It's breakfast time."

She instantly rushed to prepare eggs and bacon, whilst Alice jumped out of bed.

_Seems like i'm in a dream... _thought Viktor, caressing Amy's hairs.

_"I'm stuffed." said Viktor. "Did you eat well?"_

_Amy giggled. "Yeah, i did. Though that wasn't the only thing i enjoyed."_

_Viktor patted her shoulder. "You seem more and more like a common teenager. This isn't a bad thing, but didn't you want to avenge your family?"_

_"I do. Though i must be eighteen in order to depart with you or to have a weapon, and i'm only sixteen."_

_"Sucks to be you, eh? I Summoned you by chance; it could have been any other warrior. But i'm glad it was you."_

_She blushed a bit, looking down. "I felt like someone calling. Then, i felt again the burn of that plant's acids, and the terrible cold of death. Then, i saw your soul reaching for me, and a new warmth penetrated the darkness. I let myself slide away, and in the next few seconds i had a new body.."_

_Viktor gasped. "You can see my soul?"_

_"No,i just felt it calling for me. But i feel something even now. It's the Bonding, right?"_

_Viktor knew it wasn't the Bonding, he didn't chant it with Amy. He put an arm over her back, smiling softly. "Amy, i'll protect you." said suddently. "I didn't had any objective in my life before Summoning you, but now i understand. Amy, you were alone for a very long time, but you don't have to now because i'm here with you."_

_She wiped a few tears, and hugged him tightly. "Viktor... Thank you... Mama and Papa would surely like you if they saw me now... I want to remain with you, always. Viktor, i love you so much!" She immediately blushed heavily, covering her face. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry, Viktor!"_

The Summoner again looked out of the window, smiling. He kissed Amy's forehead. _My life truly is a wonderful one... _thought, watching Alice doing her practice swings.

* * *

><p><strong>No, that's NOT an AmyxSummoner. I swear. (Hides the rest of the story)<strong>

**I'll post the beginning of the next book also so think of this as a bonus!**


	6. Chapter 1, Book 2

**Don't be scared, this chap is only the beginning of the true story.**

* * *

><p>-Book 2: The ambition of a man-<p>

-Chapter 4: The death of a hero-

"And we can now officially announce the winner!"

Viktor didn't even need to know the answer: He began to walk in from the beginning of the phrase.

"The recordman for this season is: Thunder Knuckle Viktor! Congratulations!" said the girl, raising the Summoner's arm.

Viktor smiled: He trained hard that whole month, both with his Spirits and his fists. He tapped into his inner power, and learned many things in the Academy. And now, he was asmired as a hero by all Randall's Summoners.

"Here's your reward: Five Gems!"

Viktor looked at the crowd, pointing at the Portal.

**"YES! YES! YES!" **cheered it. **"SUMMON!"**

Viktor raised his sword. "I Summon thee! Soul of a hero, join me!"

The Portal became emerald green. Then, it spewed out golden smoke. That divided into two, much to the Summoner's surprise. "What the...? Double Summon...?"

"Where..." said the left figure.

"Are we...?" added the right one.

Viktor scratched his head. "I don't even know..."

The smoke gradually disperded, leaving behind two kids. One clutched her greatsword with pride, whilst the other watched her behind with her staff. Viktor thought about who the heck they could be, but suddently someone barged in the Hall. It was none other that Dark Wings Ivan, fuming angry. "YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU, VIKTOR!"

He shrugged. "My Spirits aren't here, and i refuse. Sorry, Ivan."

"You CAN fight, Thunder Knuckle. So my challenge is issued! Go Zegar!"

The Rage Beast roared and charged Viktor, who defended and punched him back. "I can fight for myself too, that's right. But you truly want to brawl here?"

"Yes! Go Mifune!" yelled Ivan, and the samurai joined the fray. Viktor did his best to punch back the enemies, but Mifune's Aurora Beam was too much and he knelt over. Ivan spun his staff. "I win, Thunder Knuckle."

A sudden shockwave sent him flying. "No, you don't!" said the warrior kid.

"We're still good for a beating!" added the mage. "Ready, Il?"

"Ready, Mina! STAR TWINS!"

Ivan was sent flying by the combined power of the twins, and again fled, taking his cronies with him. Viktor punched the air twice, and pumped his fist. "As you can see... My Spirits fight for me even if i don't order them around. This is how a Summoner fights."

The crowd then boomed. Viktor quietly chanted an Escape spell and returned to his room, where Amy, Alice and Mila were waiting for him. "I did it, gals."

Amy hugged him. "You did it... I'm so proud of you, Vick..."

Alice snickered. "Well done, my Summoner."

Mila squealed. "Viktor, you're the best! Always!"

Viktor felt someone pulling his robe. He looked at it and saw the twins. _Damnit, i don't even know their name... _"Oh, yeah. Welcome the new entries."

"OHMYGOSH! They are so CUUUUUUTE!" squealed again Mila, trying to cuddle the mage. Receiving a punch from the other. "Watch your manners!"

"A NIIICE welcome to YOU, kiddies! Wanna spar?" said Alice. Amy bowed her head a bit. "Nice to see you two again."

The kids immediately rushed to hug her, trampling Viktor. "Amyyyy!" said Il. "We missed you SO much!"

Mina smiled at the Summoner. "Thank you, Viktor. We're Il and Mina, twin princesses of Amdahl. We died when that Ivy Fencer... Well, you don't want to hear the rest. Just know that it _burns._"

Viktor shivered. "Even feeding kids to that plant... Thankfully i've burned it and its owner. They're not going to eat anyone again."

"He's a hero, i swear it!" added Mila. "Even though i died under his eyes, he Summoned me back! Isn't he sweet?"

"We must repay you in some manner, Viktor... How about we follow you? All OK in that, Il?" asked Mina. Her twin nodded.

"Then... I now command you, Il and Mina." said Viktor, Bonding with them.

_**-Lords Il & Mina joined the party!-**_

"Vick!" called Karl. "I need you! Come here!"

"Right there, Karl!" said Viktor. "Sorry, ladies, but i must go."

"Return before dinner!" adviced Mila. "I'm gonna cook something good!"

"So, what is it, Karl?" asked Viktor. The Lancer pointed at a swordswoman. "Vick, enter Seria. Seria, this is Viktor, our new champion."

"Champion? I think he's just another newbie who won thanks only to luck." bitterly spat Seria, crossing arms. Viktor scratched his head. "Champion? I'm the Thunder Knuckle, not a Champion. Well, i did defeat two gods, but..."

"Listen to me, _newbie._" angrily hissed Seria, grabbing his neck. "I'm not going to listen to you. Karl may trust you, but you lack combat training and a real strategy. Go studying with a _true _weapon, not simply your fists."

She then left, mumbling something about Karl and his stubborness.

"So... She's my companion. A bit on the steamy side, but powerful indeed."

"And cute, i might add." said Viktor slyly. The Lancer blushed a bit and looked away. "You got me, Thunder Knuckle."

A sudden explosion shook them. "What was it?" asked Viktor.

Karl ran towards the Portal Hall. "Damn, i bet they're here for you! Vick, DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"NO! I CAN FIGHT!"

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 3**

In that moment, a pack of monsters broke in the conversation, forcing the two to fight for their lives. "BLUE EXECUTION!" shouted Karl, ending the lives of many Salamanders. Viktor punched and kicked away, each hit followed by a lightning bolt. It didn't take much for Steph, Matt and Viktor's friends to join the fray.

Fighting battle after battle, they eventually got to the Portal Hall, brimming with raw elemental energy. Viktor watched in terror as Ophelia, Mila, Alice, Il and Mina were turned into smoke with a single shockwave. Amy knelt over, panting. "What's happening...?"

_**"REPENT..." **_boomed a voice. **_"FOR DESTROYING THIS WORLD..."_**

"What the F**K IS HAPPENING, KARL?" asked Seria, smashing a horde of monsters that broke into the Hall. The Lancer got back to back with her. "Stay with me, Seria! Let's kill them!"

_**"BEGONE..." **_boomed again the voice. Viktor took battle stance. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

A figure appeared from the Portal. It had long, silver hairs, and blood red eyes. A God, as the Summoner instantly recognized. But this one... Was Maxwell the Creator.

She raised his staff. Viktor hung up to Amy, as they were engulfed in a swirling tornado, made up of darkness. _**"HEED ME, RESTORER OF LIFE..." **_they heard.

"AMY! DON'T LET GO!" shouted Viktor, hanging to her. She screamed in fear, being nearly blasted away. _**"...THESE ARE MY CHILDREN, MY CREATIONS..." **_continued Maxwell, intensifying the wind.

"VIKTOOR! HANG ON!" shouted Steph, struggling. Matt was long defeated, and blasted outside, but Steph was using his purest willpower to resist.

_**"...AND YOU DARED TO TURN THEM AGAINST ME..." **_insisted the Creator, yet again powering up the dark gusts. **_"...I'M MAXWELL..." _**

Feeling Amy slip, Viktor put more strength in his grip. "I won't let you go! I'll die together with you!" said the Thunder Knuckle, a tear falling from his eyes.

_**"...LET FORTH THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"**_

"VIKTOOOOOOOR!" shouted Karl, as he saw Viktor being sucked in the tornado, together with Amy. He watched in horror, as Viktor was consumed in a terrible blaze conjured by Maxwell. "BASTARD!" shouted, trying to slash the Creator. To no avail, sadly. She blasted Karl away with only a stare, and laughed evily, looking at the Portal. _**"I WILL DESTROY MANKIND... THAT WAS ONLY A SLIVER OF MY TRUE POWER... FEAR THE GODS AGAIN! GEEAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH!"**_

_-?-_

**Cue: Fable (SD3)**

_..._

_Cold._

_Cold and darkness._

_Cold, darkness and pain._

_The burning pain of death._

_"F**K!" shouted the Summoner. "F*************K!"_

_He didn't even feel a body. But he felt a familiar warmth._

_The glow of another Spirit suddently lighted up his darkness. _

_A sweet light was gently radiating from it. Viktor let it merge into his own, and again felt like a hug. "Vick..." he heard. "Vick..."_

_"...Amy...?" muttered the Summoner. "...Amy? Is that you...?"_

_Four more Spirits surrounded him. "Not only her, i'm afraid." said Mina. "You see, when a Summoner dies, all of his Spirits die for good. We have to wait here again..."_

_"It makes no difference for me." replied Il. "I can wait."_

_"But that God! We have to return!" protested Viktor, only to be comforted again by Amy's embrace. "We can't return, Viktor. It's sad, but i fear we're stuck here. And for a very long time, if that God manages to destroy mankind."_

_"At the very least... We can be together like a family..." said Mila._

_Alice glowed brightly. "A family... Can i be in the middle? It's so cold..."_

_Viktor gave up entirely and let himself drift away in Amy's light for what seemed eons to him. He didn't feel anything, only the sad glow of his companion. _

_"...Amy?" whispered the Summoner._

_She awoke for a bit. "...Vick?"_

_"...I thought, Amy."_

_"...So did i. It's not like we have a choice here."_

_"...No, it's not like that... I mean that i thought about us. I comforted you, and now you're comforting me. There's something more about us than friendship."_

_She didn't reply, becoming only slightly redder._

_They let themselves bask in each other's warmth, silently mourning, for an indefinite amount of time. Until a sweet voice shook the dephts of the darkness._

_**"I SUMMON YOU, THUNDER KNUCKLE VIKTOR."**_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a bit of a shock. But don't worry, Viktor will return! (And guess who summoned him, by the way.) Hang on 'til Sunday! I'll post the next chap then!<strong>

**And i repeat, this is NOT AmyxSummoner.**


	7. Chapter 2, Book 2

**Book 2! Get ready for Mistral!**

**Note: Viktor and the others will not follow the plot. SPOILER will.**

**To my favorite reviewer: I'm both happy and amused to hear that! Even if Viktor isn't the comic relief. And for the other things, i really thank you, because i know that someone likes my battle scenes. Am i really so good at serious scenes (and writing in general)? I didn't know it.**

**And for Ivan, that's intentional, i know about Ardin.**

**Now, on to the chap!**

* * *

><p>-Book 2: The ambition of a warrior-<p>

-Chapter 5: Resurrection-

**Cue: Where Angels fear to thread (SD3)**

"No... No..."

Viktor felt the burn of Maxwell's attack again, and tried to escape the pull. "I don't want to be Summoned! Damn it!"

Alice hung to him, trying to be pulled out with him. "Vick! I'm with you!"

The Summoner waved an ethereal hand to his former Spirits, who replied with theirs. He smiled at his companion. "Ready, Alice?"

She hugged him tightly. "As much as you."

_**"What's wrong? He's not coming back." **_said the voice. _**"Have i done something wrong? But the spell was right..."**_

"I'm right here, my Summoner." replied Viktor.

"Oh, COME ON!"

The girl stomped the ground. "I just WASTED five gems! I can't believe it!"

Her master, a kind looking man, patted her shoulder. " I believe not. Look!"

The smoke condensed, leaving behind the shadows of the once revered Thunder Knuckle and despised Reaper. "T-twin Summon?" stuttered the girl. "I can't believe it! I did it! I did it! Well, i'm a Goddess, it's natural!"

Viktor looked at his hands, while Alice kissed the ground. "Viktor, right?" asked the man. The Summoner nodded. "That's me. How long we were...?"

"Five years." said the girl. "The Gods opened the rift between dimensions, and now Grand Gaia and Elgaia are on the verge of fusing. An incredible number of people died, including many of your former friends, Viktor. I Summoned you back, to end this war."

Alice hugged Viktor tightly. "I missed us doing this, you know." she said.

Viktor looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm the beginning and the end. I'm the one who created the Gods, and it's however powerless before them. I'm Lucius, the Radiant King."

"Lucius...?" asked Alice. "You..."

"And i'm Tilith!" added the girl. "I'm his daughter!"

"As close as a daughter she can go, at least." replied Lucius. "Viktor, i entrust you with this task: Go to St. Lamia, and stop Maxwell. You can do it, because you're a Spirit. You share my spiritual energy, and thus are able to hurt her."

Viktor punched his open palm. "Count on me, Lucius."

"And you, Alice..." continued the King. "Search for the Mythical Guardians. Gather them all, for a battle is incoming. A battle that will shake the Universe..."

He opened a Portal with a gesture. "Go, and don't disappoint me. Tilith, watch over him and make sure he reaches his objective."

Viktor patted Alice's shoulder, ruffling her hairs with the other hand. "Be careful."

She nodded. "You too."

Viktor stepped in the Portal. "Time to battle..."

-At Mistral-

"Damn, a surprise attack!"

Karl slashed a Slime King, spinning to keep the others at a bay. "Seria, your Brave Burst!"

The Swordswoman jumped. "IGNITE HEAVEN!" shouted, killing her assailants. However, the monsters just kept coming. Soon Karl began to pant, and even Seria paused for a moment. "Where are those two?" asked.

"Steph and Matt? They are currently here in Mistral, at Westeria. They're supposed to join us in storming the tower." replied Karl, killing the Slime King. "But if things go like this here, the tower will prove impossible."

Even more Slimes kept coming, and Seria groaned. "Why us...?"

"Because i have to show off sometimes, right? BOLT PUNCH!" yelled a voice.

Lightning bolts stroke the Slimes as a figure punched them, making them explode and covering Seria with... Well, slime.

The figure then turned around. "Well met, old friend."

Karl backed a few steps, pointing his halberd. "No! You burned! I saw you!"

Viktor shrugged. "Cruel irony, isn't it? I Summoned deceased people's souls, and well, now someone else Summoned me. I was told to smash Maxwell, and i'll gladly do it."

"Smash Maxwell? She killed you easily, she will do it again!" protested Seria. Viktor smiled, punching his palm. "It's here that you're mistaken. I'm already dead. If she kills me i'll keep coming, and coming, and coming back. I'll never surrender."

"That's the Viktor i know." said Karl. "Well, we ought to take a rest. I'm out for today."

Seria tried to take the slime off her hairs. "F**k you, Viktor. Did you really have to do this? Now i'm going to need to change my clothes."

Karl grinned. "Oh, well. We have only one tent. Too bad, you'll change inside _with us_."

-At Westeria-

"FLAME BLAST!" yelled Steph, crashing on the dummy, that was charred in an instant. "Better to not make me angry."

"Master Steph, are you coming in? Master Matt is impatiently waiting to dine." said a redhead, clad in a crimson armor.

"Yeah, i'm coming, Aisha." said Steph, sheathing his greatblade. "Well, it's not long before we can tackle the tower. We only got to wait for tomorrow... Tomorrow..."

"STEEPH!" called Matt. "OPHELIA IS GOING TO BE PISSED!"

The Flame Blade shivered, and hurried in, stopping to watch the twilight. "Viktor... I'm training for you too..."

Entering the house, he sat at the table next to Aisha. "Well,what's on the menu?"

After eating, Matt took a map and put it on the table. "We're here." said, pointing at Westeria. "Maxwell positioned his forces here, here and here." continued, tapping some ruins. "We'll need to split up, but with Karl and Seria it will be easier."

"An all out attack would be more effective." objected Ophelia.

Aisha shook her head. "No. It would only lure us into a trap. Trust me, i did it once."

-At the camp-

"I saw it coming."

"Don't say a thing, or i'm going to Blue Execute your ass."

Viktor looked at Karl, shivering in his light gear. "Luckily i'm a magician."

With a gesture, the Summoner lighted a fire. "I'm going to help you, no matter what. I don't care if i'm dead."

Karl grinned. "Yeah, i thought the same thing. Damn, i missed you. How's dying?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. You feel cold, and it's dark."

"Steph really took badly your death. He began to train, and train, and train. He didn't even stop for rest, and shortly thereafter became notorious as the Flame Blade. Matt wasn't unfazed either, and now he's the Leaf Mage."

"Three Stars, right? Too bad i'm going to surpass them again."

Karl yawned. "Well, Seria won't awaken until eight o'clock. So we'll depart at nine."

"Sounds good. Night, Karl."

"Night Vick."

Seria took a look at the surroundings. Seeing Karl sleeping with nothing except his gear on, she took a cloak and covered him. "Sleep well, for we'll have a hard day tomorrow."

"Tender, are we?" asked Viktor, looking at the moon. Seria blushed like mad and dashed inside the tent. "Oh, come on. You're surely better than that."

"SHUT UP!" shouted the Swordswoman from inside.

-The next day...-

While packing her things, Seria looked at Viktor punching a tree. He seemed a lot more serious, and powerful as well. _Can i trust him...? _thought the Swordswoman.

"Let's move out." ordered Karl. "Viktor, did you hear me?"

**Cue: Meridian Child (SD3)**

He just stared at the sky. "Look at what you've done... Maxwell..."

He gripped his fist. "I swear... That i'll return... When i'll be the strongest being in the world... I'll train... Without rest... Until i'll finally be able... To smash... You..."

Karl saw him ran away. "Hey! Vick! Stop!"

He ran towards Westeria, ignoring Karl's shouts. He was determined to get revenge. And he wouldn't back down. Never.

_-Viktor after his resurrection swears to kill the Gods, moved by a deep hatred and a desire for revenge. He sets off for Westeria, in Mistral, hoping to find Matt and Steph.- _

_-Little did he know, the fate of entire Grand Gaia was about to be placed in his hands...-_

**_Ultimate Frontier: A Summoner's adventure_**

**_Written by: Garth Kaiser_**

**_Main Cast:_**

**_Viktor Rex - Steph Vulcan - Matt Gaeros - SPOILER - SPOILER_**

**_Starring:_**

**_Radiant Lucius - Tilith - Karl - Seria - Amy - Alice - SPOILER - Vargas -Selena - Lance -Eze - SPOILER _**

**_SPOILER - More SPOILERS, Yet Another SPOILER, Various OCs_**

**_Bosses:_**

**_Dark Wings Ivan (OC) - Crusher God Uda -Ivy Goddess Nalmika - Defiant God Luther - SPOILER _**

**_SPOILER - SPOILER - Many other SPOILERS - Various OCs_**

**_Enjoy the Story!_**

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>In case you haven't noticed, i played Seiken Densetsu 3. Meridian Child is especially GREAT, and i thought it would suit a determined character such as Viktor.<strong>

**From now on i'll either update a 3000 words chap or two 1500 words chaps. See ya on Saturday.**

**Ps. The ending of this story is NOT defined yet. Why? You will discover soon enough...**


	8. Chapter 3, Book 2

**As i promised, on with the story! (A bit earlier, i might add.)**

**To Anime: Well, for the SPOILERS... They 're there because they will be revealed in the next book at best! Though a boss will reveal itself in this chap.**

** And thanks! I'll do my best!**

**And... Also thanks for the follow! Sorry i didn't notice it before!**

* * *

><p>-Book 2: The ambition of a warrior-<p>

-Chapter 6: Punches and scythes-

"YOU SURE?!"

Steph grabbed Karl. "He's alive?"

The Lancer shrugged. "I don't know. He says he's been resurrected, but well, if that's true, he's a Summon. You should be able to sense him."

"Nope." said Matt. "He's not here."

Ophelia groaned. "Come on! Let's go! I'm tired of waiting!"

**Cue: Reincarnation**

"Then let's go!" said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Viktor, punching his palm. "I'm eager to SMASH!"

"VICK!" yelled Steph. "You... I missed you so much! I thought i would... I mean, what am i saying? You're alive!"

"Hell yes!" added Matt. "Let's go!"

Karl stopped Viktor from following the others. "Vick."

He looked into his eyes. "What?"

The Lancer pointed at the tower. "At the top of that tower rests a powerful mechanical soldier, known as the Juggernaut. If it awakens will mean our end. So, smash that thing. I'm positive about that."

"How?" asked Viktor.

Karl Summoned his two sidekicks. "Because we'll take care of things here. Now go!"

Viktor ran towards the Tower, but he was stopped by a horde of Skeletons. "Oh, bugger... BOLT PUNCH!" he yelled, smashing through. Every punch brought him closer to his goal, yet the Skeletons kept coming, wave after wave after wave.

Then, he saw a winged figure holding a greatsword. It jumped, letting loose a fiery heat wave. "FLAMES, EMPOWER ME! FINAL BURST!"

Viktor felt rejuvenated, and he saw the skeletons being charred by the extreme heat.

"Vargas the Holy flame..." muttered, seeing him come his way.

"It's my name." said Vargas, his flaming hairs fluttering in the wind. "You're Viktor, right?"

"I am. Thunder Knuckle Viktor." said him, offering his hand. Vargas accepted, and Viktor nodded. "We are trying to kill Maxwell, Vargas. Will you help us?"

"Hell YES!" said Eze, popping out from the sky. "Vick! You're one of us, eh? Too bad. Too bad..."

"We'll help those fighters. Vargas, can you go destroy that machine?" asked Lance, walking in followed by Selena. "Hey, Viktor."

The Holy Ice gasped, and immediately ran to hug the Summoner. "I missed you..." said softly.

Viktor pointed at his friends. "Help those guys, they're fighting against Maxwell."

"Will do!" said Eze, running off. "I ought to thank Steph too!"

"Take care..." whispered Selena to Vargas, who nodded and patted her shoulder.

"I'll be back, that's for sure. Lance, protect her!"

Viktor watched the Three Heroes disappear in the distance. "Time to fight, Holy Flame."

He pumped his fist. "I'm honored to fight at your side. Selena told me you're kind and dependable."

A tremor broke the conversation. "It's that thing!" said Viktor. "Let's hurry!"

Fighting the best they could, Vargas and Viktor got to the base of the tower. Viktor whistled, looking surprised. "Man, it's surely a long trek."

Vargas opened his wings. "Jump on, Thunder Knuckle."

"Really?" asked the Summoner. "Well, let's give it a try."

Riding on the fiery wings of Vargas, Viktor saw his friends fighting their hardest. Steph crashed down, causing a shockwave that cleared a path. Matt eradicated the enemies around him, while Seria and Karl alternated their Brave Bursts to eliminate the opposition. The Three Heroes terminated the remaining monsters, and they all hurried towards the tower. Vargas punched a hole in the wall, destroying it.

Getting off, the Thunder Knuckle stared at the end of the hall. "Vargas... Look out!"

A gigantic humanoid figure stood tall, dwarfing the two. A winged woman was at his side, grinning.

_**-**_**Tyrant Phee**_**-**_

**Cue: Sacrifice, part 1**

_**"I didn't expect to see you too, Holy Flame Vargas." **_she said. _**"I only wanted him! You will pay for my sister!"**_

"Well, she shouldn't have killed my friend!" shouted Viktor. "And she tried to feed me to her damned plant too!"

_**"So you're going to kill me?" **_taunted Phee. **_"Show me your power, come on!"_**

Viktor jumped on her, trying to punch. She stopped his arm with a hand, and broke it. The Summoner screamed in pain. She uppercutted him back, making him sprawl on the ground. Vargas knelt on him, checking his pulse. He took out a Revive, and sprinkled it on Viktor, who woke up. "One-up, b**ch!" he said, taking battle stance.

_**"So you're the one who killed Uda? Well, you surely are weak!"**_

"Too bad, i'm going to kill you!" said Viktor. "BOLT PUNCH!"

"VIKTOR, NO!" shouted Vargas. Too late. Phee jumped out of the way, and Viktor hit the robot instead. The following lightning bolt gave it energy, activating it!

**"ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE." **it said. **"DAMAGE SUSTAINED. ENTERING DESTRUCTION MODE."**

"Oh sh*t." said Vargas. "Viktor, take her! I'll destroy this pile of junk!"

"VARGAAS!" shouted Eze, running in with the other two Heroes. "WE' RE HERE!"

"MISTRAL BARRAGE!" shouted Lance, jabbing his giant lance. The robot took a reasonable hit, but still stood tall. **"CRITICAL DAMAGE..." **it spat out. **"DESTROY... DESTROY... DESTROY..."**

"He's tougher than i thought! LAST BLIZZARD!" yelled Selena, launching a barrage of frozen crystals. That didn't do anything to the robot. She paled.

_**"Come get me, Thunder Knuckle! If you survive, that is!" **_taunted Phee, jumping out of a window. Viktor gripped his fist. "Oh, hell NO!" said, following her. "Vargas! I'm counting on you!"

"Good luck, Viktor!" replied the Holy Flame. "Bring it on, metalhead!"

**Cue: Sacrifice, part 2**

Viktor lunged at Phee, who was about to fly away. He broke her wings, making her scream in pain. She punched his face, grabbing his throat. _**"If I die, YOU die with me!" **_said, holding him. Viktor punched her stomach in response, then proceeded to uppercut her. She smiled, and with a stare froze his blood.

Falling, Viktor thought about his death. _Come on, this doesn't burn like the other at least... Oh well. I'm re-dead._

_Don't give up!_ said Tilith's sweet voice.

Lightning stroke him, and he felt reenergized. The ice melted away, and Viktor felt a new power. He looked at his gauntlets, that now were sturdier and heavier. "Nice..."

He again grabbed a flabbergasted Phee, and beat the living daylights out of her. He kept punching her face even after she began coughing blood. Then he used her as a cushion for their fall. She tried to squirm away, but Viktor stopped her with a foot.

"Trying to get away? I will NOT allow it."

_**"Pitiful human... You think that you've won? Three more Gods remain. They are more powerful than your wildest dream! They will smash you like nothing!"**_

A scythe silenced her forever. Viktor looked up and saw Alice, grinning.

"We're in for the kill, my Summoner?" she asked. "Too bad i took it!"

"Alice... Thanks." said Viktor. "Tilith... You too."

"Three are down! I'm SO happy!" snickered Alice. "Viktor, we should celebrate!"

"And we will!" said the Summoner. "It's the first victory for the Bolt Knuckle!"

"You did it!" shouted Tilith, appearing from nowhere. "I thought that bolt would have killed you!"

"Well, i'm Four Stars, it's my job." said Viktor. "How are things going up there?"

The top of the tower exploded in a spectacular flame, and robot parts began to rain everywhere. "They're doing fine." grinned the Reaper.

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 3**

A roar was heard, and a titanic robot emerged from the ruins.

_**-Ancient Destructor: Juggernaut-**_

Viktor groaned, looking at the giant humanoid figure. "Hell, no..."

"LET'S DESTROY IT!" ordered Alice, jumping on his leg and running up, slashing as she elegantly jumped away from the fist of the giant. She saw Viktor at her side, and smiled. "Vick... You're with me?" asked softly.

"I am!" said the Summoner. "VULCAN PUNCH!"

He punched the robot's hand repeatedly, following with a final kick that crashed a hole in it. "You single-handedly did it?" taunted Steph. "Let's go, Bolt Knuckle!"

They punched and slashed, each hit damaging the robot more and more. But it was no easy feat to damage a gigantic robot such as that, and they were soon blasted back by another volley of lasers.

Matt focused his energy. "Choke Root!" yelled, making roots grab the Juggernaut's legs, immobilizing it. Then Viktor smashed another Vulcan Punch on its torso, severely damaging it. He and Steph resumed to dismantle the machine, but it started to regenerate! It grabbed the two, choking them. "Alice! Cut off the head!"

Evading the lasers from the robot's eyes, Alice jumped, and used her scythe as a platform to chain jump and reach his neck. She then jabbed it, blocking the gears and thus overheating the lasers. The head exploded, followed by the neck. Viktor and Steph jumped down, and crossed arms as the Juggernaut exploded in an apocalyptic blaze.

"You sure know how to show off, Vick!" said Matt, pumping his fist. "Victory!"

"You did it!" added Tilith. "Now, Mistral will be safe!"

"How about a pizza at Westeria?" asked jokefully Karl.

"Yeah, i think that we can arrange it." said Viktor. "After all, we only fell a Gund..."

Steph quickly muffled him. "There's copyright on that, Vick."

-Far away...-

"You will BURN..."

The Defiant God gripped his fist. "Viktor... You are indeed a worthy opponent, but you will burn in hell, through all eternity! THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BURN!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. A Summoner was there, grinning evily. "We have the same goal, why we don't cooperate...?"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Ummmm... So, let's say "To next Sunday", OK? Wow, that rhymed. To next time!<strong>


	9. End of Book 2

**Sorry, no double chap this time. This is due to my computer dying and me updating from the phone. I'll try to upload in time. Don't worry, the story's all here! **

**Anime, guess who IS the Summoner. Hint: He already appeared. So he's NOT a SPOILER. Hint 2: He's an enemy, so he's in the BOSSES section. Hint 3: Him and Viktor will have an epic battle!**

**Ops... I spoiled it? Too bad!**

* * *

><p>-Book 2: The ambition of a warrior-<p>

-Epilogue: Love and tears-

"Man, i'm full."

Viktor sat on a bench. "It's surely good to eat after a victory, right?"

"You can COUNT on it!" said Alice. "Well, how about chatting for a while? You know, for not being all 'Let's go kill random gods' like the others."

"Sounds good, Alice. Tell me, what did you do at the castle?"

"I trained." she crudely spat. "I trained, night and day. I absorbed countless souls with this scythe. I was made to behead criminals, robbers, and even innocent visitors."

She lowered her head. "Then, my father sent me to the War. I was placed on command of a platoon. A platoon that I PERSONALLY killed. EVERY F***ING LAST ONE of them." She looked at her feet. "Then... Zellha came to the battle."

Viktor put a hand over her back. "It must have been hard, dying like that."

"I felt a presence, right before dying. She had long black hairs, and a scythe as well. I initially thought that i was seeing my reflection, but i only understood who she was only after my death. She was my sister. The one that i believed dead, but that instead saw ME die."

"Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?" asked the Summoner. "I can't go on without you."

She smiled. "Just stay close to me... Like now."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>See ya... II'll post during the week.<strong>

**And this is NOT an AlicexSummoner.**


	10. Chapter 1, Book 3

**As i promised, the chap! Please, DON'T ban me for the scene in there... I just had to PUT it!**

**It probably hits the limit for T rating... I'll change it if doesn't fit.**

**Anime, yeah your pesky... But not that much. Bet i'm worst.**

* * *

><p>-Book 3: A search for companions-<p>

-Chapter 7: A swimsuit contest?! WHAT THE HECK?!-

Steph whistled. "Man, i'm buying a binocular!"

"Yeah, you can count on it!" replied Viktor. "A swimsuit contest! I haven't seen a woman like that for almost two years! Now it's my chance!"

Matt grinned. "Have you and Mila..."

"NO!" shouted Viktor, blushing. "I didn't do anything to Mila! I swear!"

"Look, guys! The girls are there!" interrupted Matt.

The three watched silently, doing their best not to be spotted. They got to Morgan after a week of traveling, and immediately took a vacation of roughly one week. Tilith initially refused the idea, but she accepted passively the democracy. In which they were all versus one. This was the third day, and the three friends were enjoying themselves from a tree... A bit mischievously, we might add.

"Look! Look! That one! Ack!" said Steph, being elbowed in the ribcage by Viktor, who looked at the girl. "MAN! This one's a beauty!" commented, before being shoved off by Matt. Viktor soon found a branch from he could see confortably, and sat there. "Man, look at that one... But also the one with the red onepiece is good... I shoulda have bought a camera... WOW! Who's she?"

A raven haired woman, wearing a black bikini suddently took the judges' attention, shaking her hips in a manner that she almost made the five nosebleed. The Summoners looked at her face and... "HOLY F**K!" shouted Viktor.

Steph almost fell down. "What's it?!"

"Alice?! Is she really her?" asked Matt. "She looks incredibly sexy in that."

"Oh, shut up, bookworm." bullied Steph. "Look at the girl with the blue one, instead. I bet that she makes Alice pale!"

"Steph, she's Selena." said calmly Viktor. The other lost the grip and fell down due to the surprise, much to the horror of the other two. However, he was grabbed by Karl! The Lancer was spying too! "What?" asked Viktor. "Looking for Seria?"

Karl smiled and pointed to her. "Isn't she cute in that?"

Matt widened his eyes. "There's Ophelia too! What the f**k, man?"

The War Girl was enjoying herself, it seemed. Much to the happiness of Matt. Suddently, Viktor returned serious. "Wait, i swear i already saw that blonde..."

A blonde girl was with the others, chatting with Selena. She had shorts on instead of a swimsuit, and she was totally flat, but nonetheless she was really cute. "I got it! She's Atro!"

"Atro the Holy Light? Are you serious?" asked Steph. "Oh, hell no..."

"May i fit in, Summoners?" asked a kind voice. Viktor looked at the source and saw... Lucius! The Radiant sat sideways on the branch. "It seems you're peeping, huh? Well, i won't be alone in this. See, Tilith is in this too, and i wanted only to..."

"Come on, even a God needs some sexy women. Come in, Lux." said Viktor. "We're progressing steadily, and we thought a vacation would be for the best."

"It IS for the best, my friend. A string of battles awaits, one more difficult than the other. Abaddon the Demon has been resurrected, and i count on you to kill it."

"Don't sweat it!" said Viktor. "Now, let me take one more look at Alice..."

She got up to the finals, where the judges indulged a bit too much on Atro's chest. Alice then resumed her shaking, and they were again under her control. Alice cackled in joy as she was declared winner.

Atro seemed a bit sad, but she shook the hand of her rival and walked away.

"Well, see ya." concluded Lucius. "I have to go."

"Good luck, my friend." said Viktor, watching him fade away. He gave a signal to the others, and they leapt down to the ground.

Where they found Seria and Tilith waiting for them. The four facepalmed...

-At the inn-

Viktor groaned. "Can't a man want some sexiness in his life?"

He took a look at the other three, who where in his exact shape. The girls didn't show mercy, much to their pain.

Alice came in. "And this is my personal Hero bar Summoner." said. Atro followed, looking a bit surprised. "What happened?" asked. Her voice was deep and low pitched, and hid a hint of sadness. Viktor groaned again. "Ask Seria and Tilith... These are Matt the Leaf Mage and Steph the Flame Blade. That's Karl the Lancer."

"Honored to meet you, Bolt Knuckle Viktor. Vargas and the others told me you're very strong and handsome." She blushed a bit. "I would be honored to spar with you, one day."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Viktor. "Congratulations, Alice. You're really sexy."

She enraged. "SO YOU WERE PEEPING! YOU DESERVE A THRASHING!" But she immediately calmed down. "But i won't thrash you, because..." She got bright red. "Ummm... Because... Because... Igotthosegemsjustforyoubye!" said, throwing seven Gems to Viktor and running away. Atro was puzzled beyond reason. "What...?"

"It seems you've got a true admirer, Vick..." said Matt. "Better than Amy..."

"Well, Viktor... i suppose i can show you something." said Atro, taking off her shirt! "What?" said Viktor. "Wait, wait, wait! Not now! I'm aching down there!"

"Ow! You can't but i will!" said Steph. "I'm here just for you, Atro! Be my Goddess!"

Atro groaned. "I'm getting too good at this... See, i'm a guy."

_**-TANN TANN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!-**_

HE had in fact no chest - and his voice was TOO low pitched to be that of a woman.

"WHAT?" shouted the four men. They were flabbergasted beyond reasoning, and Viktor's and Karl's opened mouths reached the ground. Matt then grinned evily. "You..." He patted HIS shoulder. "Well done, my friend. How big are Ophelia's... Well?"

"She's got a D, but trust me, her hips are breathtaking."

"You took a good stare at..." Karl groaned. "Man, i want to be like you."

"You DON't want to be like me." protested Atro. "Every man i see comes after me. Every. I just want to be a guy, but if i revealed myself they would mark me as a trans, and i DON't want that."

Viktor chuckled. "Well, this'll be our secret." He looked at the Gems. "What a nice gift from Alice... Are you coming guys?"

"Well... Vargas wanted to go out, so i think this is a bye bye." said Atro. "Take care."

-At the Portal Hall-

Viktor drew the star and put the Gems. Then, he took out his longsword. "I Summon in the name of Viktor Rex!" The Portal shone in a rainbow light. He smiled. "The Spirit who we'll call forth will have great strength. Let's pick one."

"Well..." said Matt, checking his book. "Weiss?"

"No, we already have a nerd." objected Karl. "Lidith?"

"Let her rest in peace." protested Steph. "Elimo?"

"Steph, you've got a thing for Water chicks." said Viktor. "I SUMMON YOU, BLADE QUEEN SEFIA!"

The Portal opened, and rainbow smoke poured out. It seemed to disappear, then a silver haired woman appeared before Viktor. She wore white gauntlets, and had a plumed gown. "I've heard of you, Viktor. I'm honored." she said, bowing her head.

"Good choice, an unarmed gal." protested Steph, being nearly shot by a flying sword. Sefia waved her hand, and eight blades appeared around her. "What did you say?"

Viktor chuckled. "Easy, Sefia. I kindly ask for your help in defeating the Gods."

She nodded. "Yes, i'll follow you."

**-Breaker Sefia joined! Man, you're SO lucky.-**

The Summoner raised his fist in the air. "Oh, yeah!"

-Far away...-

Lucius thought for a while, pacing back and forth. "Abaddon is NO easy feat. And Maxwell is even tougher... I can't go again... And i already sent the most powerful warriors to defeat her..."

He paced again. "Why...? Why do i have these visions?"

He tried to remember...

_Sefia. Il and Mina. Amy. Alice. Viktor._

_They were defeated, and laid motionless on the ground. Maxwell laughed, again and again, and shot a blast of light that leveled the entire Mistral region. Then it went all white._

"They will fail... I doomed them..." said Lucius. "I've underestimated her strength." He paced yet again, again and again. Then, he had an idea.

"I'll call someone from another world... Someone so powerful that not even the Gods will defeat! Now, i only have to search..."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah. Atro is a guy. -Hears angry mob of funs- Oh damn.<strong>

**To next week.**


	11. Chapter 2, Book 3

**I seem to always update a BIT earlier, do i? It CAN'T be that bad, after all. More chaps for my readers!**

**Well, the oh-so-powerful guy is in THIS chapter. Actually, the guy and his sidekick. Wait until their Six Stars come out, the real epic battles will begin then...**

* * *

><p>-Book 3: A search for companions-<p>

-Chapter 8: Solar Spear Kevin and Dark Shot Lilly-

Lucius waved a hand, and opened a Portal to a city in another world.

"It's called 'Earth' by its inhabitants..." said the Radiant, going in. "A boring name."

Exiting the Portal, Lucius looked at his surroundings. "And a boring world."

He was in a big city. "Well, let's go search for someone with a pure heart." He stopped a random citizen and bowed elegantly. "Excuse me, friend. Can you tell me where i am?"

"Icché tu voi?" (Whaddaya want?) replied him. "'Un siamo nì Medievo! O come tu parli?" (We ar'n't inna Middlages! Howr'ya talkin'?)

Lucius tried to understand what he said, and then saw a statue. "Oh, i'm Lucius. I come from a very distant place. I came here to admire this statue, but i didn't get this city's name."

"Firenze! La città gliè Firenze! Quello gliè i' David di Michelangiolo! T'ha fatto bene a venì qui, Lucio! Ci s'ha di tutto!" (Florence! We're inna Florence! That'sa the David of Michelangelo! Ya did good ta come 'ere, Lucio! We've got ev'rythin' ya need!)

_How the heck does he talk? _"Excuse me, but do you happen to know someone with a pure heart?"

"Icché? No, il mi core gliè digià messo male di suo!" (Wha? No, me hart is in-na bad shape.)

_Nope. _"No, it was nothing. Bye, my friend." And with a flash, Lucius disappeared.

"Well, let's retry..." said, looking at the skyscrapers around him. "Excuse me!" said to a creepy man. He punched Lucius in the stomach, and when he knelt over kicked him. "Wanna mess with me? Back off, goody two shoes!"

With that, Lucius clicked. "No one..." said evily, spawning two white wings from his back. "Hits..." continued, spawning two black ones. The man looked in terror, as did every one in the street. "HIS GOD!" shouted, pointing a glowing hand.

He stopped. _What am i doing? _thought. He returned to his normal form. "Begone. I'll spare you today."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted some cops. Lucius raised his hands, and put them behind his head. And with a flash, he disappeared.

"What am i doing?" asked to himself the Radiant. "I was going to kill him..."

He looked at the surroundings. "Well, i'll find it sooner or later..."

-At a nearby park, two hours later-

"Well, nope around here. Guess i got the wrong place again." said Lucius, waving a hand to teleport. However, his attention was got by some teens over there. "Hm?"

"Give the money!" said a muscular youth, bullying two kids. They were a boy and a girl."Hey, you! Stop!" said Lucius to the head of the pack. "They are no more than fourteen and you do this? I pity you."

"And who the f**k you think you are? GET HIM!" said him, ordering to his cronies to take care of Lucius. Something clicked again...

"HOW DO YOU DARE TO ATTACK A GOD?!" shouted the Radiant in his God form, making the assailants go away. The two kids fled, and again Lucius felt regret, reverting back. "Why..." said sadly, teleporting away.

-In a faraway place-

"Ack! I just can't beat this freak!"

The raven haired youth groaned. It was the third attempt! "Hey, Kevin! How did you defeat Maxwell?"

Kevin showed up, jumping off the tree. He had white hairs, and sparkling blue eyes. "Let me see... No, Lilly, you're doing it wrong... Guard when he casts Endless, and heal after, or you will be out."

"Thanks, Kevin." she said. "Man, can you imagine a life without this?"

"I just can't. But, Sis! Imagine if this was real! Summoning, going adventuring! Defeating incredible enemies! Without counting the hot chicks! That would be golden."

_**"That's why i can't allow Lucius to find you..." **_said a cruel voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kevin. "Show yourself!"

**Cue: Faith Total Machine**

A flame covered man appeared before them, with a magician at his side. _**"Go, Ivan. Show me your loyalty!"**_

The magician opened his tome. "In the name of Black Wings Ivan, i Summon! Come forth, Legion!"

A magic circle appeared, and a demon was conjured in the middle. The two youths shivered, but stood valiantly. Kevin raised a hand. "In the name of Kevin, i Summon!" he said. Ivan backed a step, but seeing no Spirits, he grinned evily. "Consume them, Legion!" ordered.

Lilly raised her hand too. "In the name of Lilly, i Summon!"

Something in the dimensional boundary cracked. Two Spirits were sucked to Earth by an irresistible force, and appeared to the two as golden smoke.

Kevin widened his eyes. "It worked! Now, go defeat him!"

An old woman, covered with a hooded cloak and wielding a rusty greatsword. A young lady, clad in a light leather corset and wielding a double scythe. They charged immediately, but the demon blasted them back. "Fight at our side, Summoners!" said the lady, taking battle stance.

"Fight? With what?" asked Lilly. "Just defend us!"

"Heh heh... And YOU are the ones?" taunted Legion. "Darkness, hear my call! DEATHSCYTHE!"

An ethereal image of the Grim Reaper slashed at Kevin, but the old woman blocked it with an unhuman speed. "You're fighting ME!" she said, crashing her flaming blade on Legion's shield. "FLAMES OF LAMENTATION!"

"Now we're talking! SCARLET REAPER!" shouted the other, breaking the shield and injuring Legion. This enraged him however, causing him to create a dark forcefield that sucked their energy dry. Kevin and Lilly knelt over, and the other two did as well. Luther chuckled. _**"Now finish them!"**_

Ivan took out his sword. He raised it...

"NEVER!"

Lucius stopped Ivan, by sending him flying. "DON'T EVEN DARE TO DO IT!"

Luther backed a step. _**"Retreat, Ivan... You're good enough. Lucius... It's NOT OVER between you and the Gods..."**_

They vanished, and the Radiant inspected the four. "They're..."

**Cue: Decision Bell**

"Where...?" asked the old woman groggily. "We were going to lose...?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! RELEASE THOSE PERSONS!" shouted some cops. Lucius groaned and raised a hand. "In the name of the Radiant King, i Teleport! Take me away from here!"

"YOU DON'T F***ING RUN AWAY FROM ME!" continued a cop, chasing after Lucius. He leapt after the Portal, but it closed. "F**K!"

-Elgaia, Mistral Region-

Lucius nodded. "Take care of them, Tilith."

The Goddess put her hands on her hips. "No! I'm not going to babysit some kids because you told me that they are Summoners! I have to see them do something!"

"DO AS I SAY!" shouted Lucius, enraging. He immediately calmed down and hugged a spooked Tilith, crying. "I'm sorry... It's like i have lost control over my powers... That's why i'll now sleep. Take care of them, make them join with Viktor and the others. Please..."

She nodded. "I will, dad."

Lucius began to fade away. "Be careful..."

Tilith shed a tear, looking at the spot where Lucius was. "I will... Now to go to Morgan. Hey, you! Wake up!"

No response. "Wake up!"

Still nope. "WAKE UP!"

Kevin jumped on his feet, ready to battle. "Huh? Where am i?" asked. "We were in our town... Where are we?"

Tilith groaned. "You are in Elgaia, a parallel world of Grand Gaia. My father, Lucius, has entrusted you with the job of..."

"...Felling the Four Gods!" concluded Lilly, waking up. "It seems like we're in a fantasy world, Kevin! It's all so lively and green!"

He pumped his fist. "Yeah, man! Let's battle!"

Tilith sweatdropped. _Viktor would surely square them into submission... Oh well. _"You must go to Morgan, that is three days from here. A group of Summoners waits for you there, and i want you to join them."

"As you say, my Goddess!" said Kevin. "Now, to Summon a weapon... A spear! Yeah, i want a spear!" said, and a spear materialized in his hands. "Call me Solar Spear Kevin!"

Lilly spun on herself. "I want guns!" And a pair of weapons appeared at her hips. "Dark Shot Lilly is ready to go!"

Tilith was even more flabbergasted. "You know an advanced technique such as THAT?" asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Well, we're three Stars, right?"

_They even know about Stars! What the HELL are they? _"Hey, listen! I'm not going to accompany you if you are so knowledgeable. I'll wait at your destination."

"Don't worry! We'll beat Juggernaut just fine!" said Lilly. The scythe wielding lady poked her shoulder. "Master, the Juggernaut has been destroyed by the Summoners we're supposed to join with."

The old woman nodded. "They did such a fine job..."

Kevin looked down. "Awww, i'd really enjoy an easy boss fight... Oh well."

"Easy boss fight?" asked Tilith. "They took nearly two hours to blew it up! Alice overheated its gears and it exploded!"

"Alice the Scythe Goddess right?" asked the Dark Shot. "A friend of mine had it. Anima, the lucky bum. She's strong."

The scythe wielding lady cringed. "She's alive..."

-At the Egor Snowfields, that evening-

Kevin put a hand over Lilly's shoulder. "I can't believe it! We're actually in an another world! Fighting monsters! Are you all OK? Do you miss the others?"

She shook her head. "I'm surely better off here than at the orphanage. Things couldn't have gone better than this."

"...I understand what are you feeling." said Kevin. "By the way, we didn't even ask you your names! We're Solar Spear Kevin and Dark Shot Lilly!"

The scythe wielding lady smiled softly. She bowed. "I'm... I was... The Princess of Bariura. Elza is my name."

The old woman took off her hood. She had fiery red eyes, but was too wrinkly even for an eighty years old. "I'm Fiora, the Ember Elder. Cursed to be like this by Luther, who also took my beauty and power. Luther also wields now my strength, that was once used to do good. He's evil, beyond reason. I sense a great power building though... And i sense it also from you."

"Well, Fiora, we only need some Totems and you'll be all right!" said Kevin. "Now, rest. We'll trek to the Kagan Desert tomorrow."

-At Morgan-

"Uh!"

Alice recoiled for no reason. "Vick! I sensed something! My scythe is reacting!"

Viktor looked at it. It was glowing. "Peculiar... Never saw something like this." He looked at the sky. "Beautiful night, is it?"

She nodded. "I used to watch the stars from the roof of the castle, once... It made me feel happy, and i kept watching their glow until dawn." Hearing this, Viktor smiled. "I used to do it once too. When i didn't know Steph or Matt, and everyone picked on me. I often looked out of the window and imagined myself living a normal life..."

Alice took his hand in her own, and put it on her chest. "We're very similar, you and me. That's why i want to share my heart with you."

"I would be honored to..." replied Viktor.

-End of chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>This not AlicexSummoner. It IS, but one- sided. Around chapter 10 you will discover why.<strong>

**The weird Italian guy is supposed to be me...That's Tuscanian for you. (E oh, ce lo doveo metté.)**

**Well, i updated on Wednesday so... To Sunday. Yeah, i think Sunday will be good.**


	12. Chapter 3, Book 3

**So here's the chap. The maintenance ended precisely on Sunday! Lucky you, world wide readers!**

**Well, Anime... That chap wasn't shorter than the rest, and in fact was LONGER. Not by that much, but longer. It must be you wanting to read my story, it does that to me as well.**

* * *

><p>-Book 3: A search for companions-<p>

-Chapter 9: Rivalry-

"So our new companions are at the Kagan Desert?" asked Steph. Matt nodded. "We only need to swoop them and we're ready to go. Abaddon is toast!"

"I feel something from them..." said Alice. "Someone... Is coming..."

Viktor patted her shoulder. "Don't worry... I'm here with you..."

Walking in the scorching heat was tiring, especially for Ophelia, and the group frequently stopped to rest. Around twelve o'clock they saw some figures in the far horizon, and Viktor smiled. "It's them! Hurry up!"

Running was worse however, and they soon stopped. Alice collapsed, exhausted. Matt knelt over, panting, and even Steph wiped his sweat. "Damn, we're going to shrivel up! If only we knew someone as Leviathan..."

-At the horizon-

"Look! It's them! Hurry up!"

Kevin seemed to never lose his stamina, and so did Lilly. They fought their way through Mistral, defeating powerful enemies, and even made friends with Vargas the Holy Fire.

_"I'll NEVER SURRENDER! SOLAR THRUST!" shouted the Summoner, being parried. "FLAMES, EMPOWER ME! FINAL BURST!" shouted back Vargas._

_The four were blasted away by the power of the Holy Fire, and the Hero of Agni put the blade on his shoulders. "You fought well, kid. You might even be better than that Summoner. Never lose your kind and brave heart."_

They finally arrived in Morgan, and now this desert seemed endless... And even the two Summoners stopped and knelt over. But Elza's words seemed to empower them, and they hurriedly set off for the other group. When they met, Kevin squared them. They were three Summoners, one armed with a book, one with a greatblade and the last unarmed. They were followed by four girls, that Kevin recognized instantly. Sefia, Ophelia, Aisha and... Elza gasped. "ALICE!"

She widened her eyes. "ELZA!"

The two sisters embraced. "I missed you..." said Alice, crying. Elza comforted her, caressing her head. Then, she looked at Viktor. "Thanks, Summoner..."

He nodded. "Nothing at all, it's my job."

Kevin scratched his head. "Wait, she's Alice? Lilly, he has Sefia and Alice! Lucky bastard!"

She thought. "I hope Alice's an Anima... And Sefia's a Breaker... Otherwise, it won't do..."

Viktor looked at them, then sweatdropped. "Really? THEY are our companions? They won't resist even against a Xipe Totec! We need to smash GODS!"

"Yeah, you're right!" added Steph. "They're frail, it won't do."

"Give us a chance!" objected Kevin. "We can fight as well!" Lilly spun on herself. "Yeah, give us a chance! We know everything of this world!"

"How?" asked Matt. "I've been studying since i was three, and i still don't know anything about this world. How can you say you know everything?"

"We simply do!" said Lilly. "Besides, i always wanted to have Elza... And Sefia while you're at it..."

Elza glared at them. "We're NOT objects! We're PERSONS, for LUCIUS's SAKE! You can't treat us like disposable things just because you Summoned us!"

Alice looked away. "A disposable tool..."

"Look, Lucius trusts them. Alice, Elza. Cope with it." said Viktor. "But they're right. You shouldn't treat them like objects, because they were alive, once."

Lilly looked away. "Sorry... I didn't realize it..."

"You're pardoned..." said weakly Fiora. "You didn't realize it, because you come from another world. A world where the people are selfish, and don't care about the feelings of the ones around them... Now, let's go to the forest. It's hot here..."

-At the forest-

**Cue: Persons Die**

Alice, Elza and Viktor went a little bit away from the others. "Thank you, Vick." said the older sister. "You revived Alice... I couldn't thank you enough, ever... I... Don't even know... What to say... Thank you,Viktor..." Her voice cracked. "I'm..."

"Now, now, Elza... Don't cry, you're making me blush!" protested Alice. "Viktor is the kindest person i know. He killed three Gods, just for us to live happily ever after! And he will kill the others too! Isn't that SWEET!?"

Viktor looked away. _Can i really kill the other Gods? I'm not THAT strong. The Six Heroes MIGHT do it... But can I do it? And Alice... After all of this is over... Will she... Disappear? She and Amy..._

"...I won't see them again..."

"What?" asked Elza. Viktor waved his hand. "No, it's nothing."

Aisha called out. "HEY! It's dinnertime!"

Alice offered her hand to Viktor, smiling snidely. "Can i have this dance?"

Viktor kissed it, making her blush. "Yeah, all the dances you'll ever want, milady..."

"Summoners don't flirt with princesses, Viktor!" joked Matt, making Steph laugh like a madman. "Yeah, don't flirt with her, Vick!"

This earned a beating for the poor man, all the while with Fiora and Kevin laughing at him.

**Cue: Ancient Dolphin**

After dinner, Kevin and Viktor insisted for the Ember Elder to tell her story. "I was a warrior, once." she began to tell. "A warrior feared by the Gods..."

_"DIE!"_

_Fiora slashed at Luther, who parried with difficulty. "You're just another God that stands in the way of justice. Begone!" she said. Luther smirked. **"Yeah, but you don't know what i can do! FIERY LEECH!"**_

_Fiora knelt over, her strength depleted. "What's happening...?"_

_Her skin began to age, and she realized in horror that Luther was sucking her very life essence. Her sword rusted, and she looked at her hands. They were wrinkly beyond reason, and Fiora imagined that the rest of her body was like that. She panted, tired and weakened. She tried to raise her sword, but no results._

_A thunder. Another. It began to rain, and she crawled to a puddle. Her mirrored image was terrible: She was now trapped in the body of a hundred years old. She let out a painful cry, being immediately after kicked by the Defiant God. He forced her to look in his eyes, and then punched her, twice, thrice. Fiora coughed up blood, but Luther didn't show mercy. He kicked her again, again. Then he took her sword by force and impaled her, kicking her away after. **"Die, pitiful human. You won't have peace, ever, not even in death. You will burn in hell, through all eternity."**_

_Fiora tried to raise a hand to reach him, but she didn't have the strength. She looked at her chest, and felt her wound._

_Blood. She was dying._

_"Lu... Ther..." she whispered, her once crystalline voice rugged and rasped. _

_She looked at the sky. Her eyes were turning blind rapidly. She coughed again, and watched silently as her own blood fell over her._

_She watched Luther taking out his sword, and cleaving her in two._

_Unbearable pain._

_Then, the darkness._

"That's my story." said Fiora, walking away.

Viktor gasped. "It's even sadder than Alice's... That Luther... I'll personally smash him."

Kevin looked away. _Are all the stories of the summoned Units like this? If it is... Then i'll kill Luther without hesitation... But his sword is strong... I need to be stronger... _"Hey, Viktor."

"What?"

"How about a fight? You know, to see who is the strongest of us."

The Bolt Knuckle shrugged. "No. I'd punch you to a pulp. Let's go sleep." Kevin stopped him, glaring. "I said, let's fight!"

**Cue: Gran Centurio (Yggdra Union)**

Viktor clasped his knuckles together. "Then... Evade this! BOLT PUNCH!"

The Solar Spear dodged just in time to see the tree behind him getting disintegrated. He summoned his spear. "SOLAR THRUST!"

Viktor jumped sideways, and punched Kevin's wrist, following with a kick at his hip. The Solar Spear gripped his weapon tighter. He spun it fast enough to parry Viktor's following Bolt Punch and levitate, stabbing the ground after. Viktor was sent flying by the shockwave but backflipped, and created one of his own.

Kevin knelt, gripping his spear. He raised his head, glaring at Viktor. "I won't surrender, Bolt Knuckle!" said, stabbing.

The other growled. "Bring it on!" shouted back, punching.

-At the camp-

"Good cooking, Matt-sama." said politely Lilly. "Better than the canteen."

The Leaf Mage shrugged. "It's nothing, really... And don't call me '-Sama', please. I'm just a man such as you."

"You do it because she's underage, Matt." said Steph, being glared at by Ophelia. "What? I'm only saying the truth!" said, seeing Aisha cracking her knuckles. Alice laughed, swallowing her roasted duck. "Steph, you're a total idiot."

Hearing Viktor's scream, she jumped. "I need to go!"

Rushing to the battlefield, the Reaper saw Viktor clutching his right shoulder, bleeding profusely, while Kevin was gripping his left wrist. Both were suffering, but Alice immediately rushed to Viktor's side. She took out a Potion, splashing it on Viktor's shoulder. Gradually, it healed. "You OK?" she asked. The Bolt Knuckle nodded, looking in her eyes. "Go help this cretin. He asked for it."

"I can... Still... Fight..." said Kevin, panting. "I want to be stronger! Fight with me!"

"YOU WON'T BECOME STRONGER BY DYING!" shouted Viktor. "I know it only too well. I thought that fighting until the brink of death would make me stronger. But i underestimated my own strength... And guess what? I DIED!"

Kevin gasped. "I just want to..."

"WHAT?!" replied the other, fuming angry. "BEING A HERO? You won't get anything for being one. Anything. Only a painful death. Look at the Six Heroes. They were powerful, feared by the Gods, but they all died. And so did i. I don't want Lucius to be disappointed with me, so i won't let you die. At least not like this."

The Solar Spear took battle stance. "Fight! I don't give a damn about what you say!"

"FINE THEN! VULCAN PUNCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Lilly, jumping in Viktor's way. Time seemed to freeze as she was hit by the Bolt Knuckle. A flash blinded Kevin, and Viktor beat on him and Lilly alike, collapsing thereafter from exhaustion.

-End of chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin, you jackass... Short chap this time, but i'll update on Wednesday to make up.<strong>

**I've opened a poll on my profile! Check it out, as it will affect this story's ending!**


	13. End of Book 3

**New chap! Wheeeee!**

* * *

><p>-Book 3: A search for companions-<p>

-Epilogue: A maiden's love-

**Cue: Ancient Dolphin**

Viktor ran in the darkness.

He was running from a monstrous skeletal beast, its mouth dripping with blood...

It reached him, and lacerated his flesh. Viktor screamed until he couldn't anymore.

_**Die, Viktor...**_

"You will die..." it said.

_**I will consume you...**_

"Who... Are... You...?" asked Viktor.

_**For all eternity...**_

The beast laughed. "I am the one who dwells in the darkness. The demon who devoured your family, remember? I'm here to finish my work. I hate the ones who leave crusts on the plate..."

The Summoner gave up, feeling tired. "Do whatever. I'm already dead..."

_You can't..._

But a light illuminated the darkness. "You can't, because i need him."

A figure wielding a halberd.

It charged forward, slashing the beast. It electrocuted it, forcing it to release the Summoner, who fell sprawling on the ground.

The figure helped him to stand. It was completely engulfed in red light.

**Cue: Delicate Affection**

_I waited..._

Viktor bowed his head. "Thanks."

_For so long..._

The figure took his hand in its.

_This moment..._

It kissed it.

_But now..._

Viktor then realized. "Amy... Is that you?"

_You're here..._

She smiled, beginning to fade away.

_I have to tell you something..._

"No... I won't let you leave..." said Viktor.

_How can i say it..._

"I'm sorry, but i must..." whispered Amy.

_I can't stay without you._

The Summoner concentrated to bring her closer, with all his willpower. She stopped fading. "You can't leave, because i need you with me, Bolt Knight Amy."

She smiled, wiping a tear.

_I missed you..._

The two embraced.

_But now i'm here..._

"I missed you..." they said together.

_I'll never leave you..._

They were finally together again.

_Let's return together..._

Amy pulled Viktor into a kiss.

_Just kiss me, idiot._

They remained there for an entire minute. Then, they separated. "Twenty out of ten." said Viktor. Amy blushed heavily, but this time she didn't show uneasiness. "Vick... I thought, here in the darkness. I thought about our brief time together. It's right, we have much in common. That's why i think we should be together... Sorry, i can't just bring myself to tell it..."

"You already said it before." said Viktor. "You don't have to repeat it."

Amy kissed him again. "I'm grateful you Summoned me, that time... I would be still mourning if it weren't for you, calling for me..."

"It's my job..." gently said Viktor, caressing her face. "Let's return now... I must show you some friends. And besides, i have to apologize to Kevin."

She nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

A door of light appeared.

And the two went right into it.

_**Viktor... PREPARE TO DIE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!**_

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy AmyxSummoner scene!<strong>

**Well, to next Monday then...**

**Prepare some popcorns: An epic battle is incoming!**


	14. Chapter 1, Book 4

**Sorry for updating so soon, i just can't leave my readers on a cliffhanger. Besides, i must double post, right?**

**Cue epic battle! Watch out for the sheer awesomeness of this chap!**

**The cues are for... MUSIC! That's right, music. Try to listen to it while you read. Chances are, though, that you can't read Japanese (The game from which the majority of the cues come was never translated in English) so search for the English patch of Seiken Densetsu 3. Then enter the Music Test and enjoy :) I'm a nerd AND a pirate, i already know that...**

* * *

><p>-Book 4: The strength of a Summoner-<p>

-Chapter 10: Darkness and Lightning-

**Cue: Whiz Kid**

"Look! He's awakening!"

Viktor opened his eyes. He was surrounded by his companions. "What have i done?"

Kevin had a sad look. "I'm sorry, Viktor. It was all my fault."

"No biggie." said the Summoner, patting his shoulder. "Now, what's this?"

A thick red smoke engulfed him, and moments later he and Amy were embracing each other like moments before. "I missed you, Vick." she said.

"Hey! Well met!" said Matt, walking in. Steph followed shortly thereafter.

Alice grinned. "How it went in the Spirit Realm? Oh, i have someone to show!" said, pointing at Elza, who bowed her head. "Honored, Bolt Knight."

Sefia looked at her and smiled. "A Warrior of Palmyna..."

"What type is she?" asked Lilly, receiving a glare from Elza. "Um, i mean, what _class _is she?"

"I'm a Guardian." said Amy, streaking her hairs. "Have you really defeated Juggernaut?"

"YEAH!" said Alice, overexcited. "It went all BOOM!"

"You should have been with us." whispered Viktor. "Vargas and the others destroyed the prototype while i squashed Phee, then we all faced the real thing."

Preparing to set off, Kevin looked at the Cathedral of Morgan. Fire. "GUYS!"

He pointed at the smoke. "LET'S GO, QUICKLY!"

Viktor gritted his teeth. "Luther... This is HIS fault! Fiora, you will have your strength back sooner than you think! March, get READY! NOW!"

-At the Cathedral-

It was an inferno. Dead bodies were everywhere. Everything was burning, even the bare earth. Viktor immediately noticed that it wasn't a normal flame. "Luther..."

Amy readied her halberd. "Someone's coming... Watch out!"

"Calm down, it's only me." said a kind voice. Selena extinguished a wall of flames and walked towards the group. "Well met."

"Selena..." said Steph. "Where are the others?"

She pointed at the Tower of Morgan. "There. They're fighting a gigantic monster, and they sent me here to chase away Luther. He's still weak, you should hurry!"

"Then you go to the tower!" said Viktor. "I and Amy will take care of things here."

"I will too." offered Fiora. "He has MY power after all."

Kevin thought. Then he nodded. "Fiora... I would like you to come with me. But if this is what you want... Go."

"Getting warmer, are we?" joked Matt. Hearing an explosion, he began running. "Move your asses! Abaddon is destroying the Six as we speak!"

Selena looked back a last time, blowing a kiss to Viktor. "Thank you." she whispered.

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 1**

"Let's stick together. I don't know how Luther fights but he WILL play dirty." said Viktor.

_**"You can BET on it!"**_ said a voice. _**"SWORD ABLATION!"**_

The three jumped away from the heat beam, just in time to avoid being liquified. Viktor gripped his fists. "Fiora, you were THAT powerful?"

"No, he absorbed another warrior too. She was so young..." answered the Ember Elder, reminiscing. "Her name was Lava of Agni."

Deflecting another beam, Amy backed a few steps. "He's there!"

The Summoner punched the earth, creating a shockwave that penetrated the flames and hit Luther dead on. "Attack!" ordered, pointing a hand. "No mercy!"

The two girls executed the order, using their most powerful attacks to break the Defiant God's shield. However, they did very low damage, even with their combined Brave Bursts, and even Viktor didn't add much to the mix. Luther smiled and whistled. _**"Come, my loyal servant!"**_

Zegar appeared before the three. Mifune appeared at his side, and in the middle of the two descended a winged Summoner.

_**-Black Wings Ivan-**_

"Long time no see, Viktor." he said, opening his wings. He had a light black armor covering his chest, and high metal boots. A katana was tied to his hip as well. "You aren't the only one who empowered."

"Ivan... Why?" asked the Bolt Knuckle. The Black Wings grinned and clasped his hands together. "Come forth, Legion!"

A demon appeared in front of him, and Fiora backed a step. "Him!"

Amy readied herself. "I won't surrender! THUNDER SPEAR COMBO!" shouted, jumping on the demon and smashing the halberd on his shield until it broke. Then Viktor swooped in for the kill, but Legion blocked the attack and blasted them all away. He was about to do it again, when him, Zegar and Mifune were impaled by flying blades. Fiora smiled. "Beautiful timing, Sefia."

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 2**

"I returned because the enemies were Light Elements. Nothing could be more timed." she replied, waving her hand. The blades appeared again behind her as the three Spirits dissolved into smoke. Ivan grabbed his katana, and slashed too fast for the eye to follow.

Viktor saw Sefia collapse, her blood splattering everywhere. He gasped. "But... She's a Spirit... She shouldn't..."

"Die?" asked Ivan. "This katana is forged from the scythe of Lodaga. It cuts souls, not flesh. I got my claws for that." In fact, he had long nails, longer than normal, that used to slash away at Viktor's face, nearly gouging his right eye out. The Bolt Knuckle punched him in the side, but it didn't work as Ivan seemed invincible.

The Black Wings held his weapon horizontally. "Don't worry, Fiora... You won't die. But let me kill HIM!" said, slashing at Viktor. But it didn't work, as the katana passed right through him. The Bolt Knuckle took the opportunity and punched him on the ground, where he was impaled by Amy. "Not so tough, are you?" she taunted.

Ivan disappeared, and reappeared behind her. Viktor shoved her away just in time, because a flurry of slashes could be seen in the place where she stood moments ago.

"Just surrender!" shouted Ivan, clearly frightened and injured. Viktor's power had grown beyond his reach, and this time he knew his life was in danger.

That's why he again aimed at Amy. This time Luther made the ground explode between her and Viktor, but the Bolt Knight evaded the slashes by an inch. She slashed away at Luther, who parried and spun to block Fiora. He jumped away, making the two collide, and blasted a heat flare on them.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Viktor were exchanging blows, one after another. Viktor uppercutted, but he was eveded and slashed at by Ivan, leaving a mark across his left eye. Blinded by his blood, Viktor roared and grabbed his enemy. "I'm sorry to do this, Ivan. We were friends once. But you've gone too far."

"We were never friends." he grinned. "We were enemies since Mila came to town."

"Oh, so it's for Mila now?" shouted Viktor. "Idiot! You're doing it for YOURSELF!"

"And if it was true?!" boomed the Black Wings, clawing at his face again. "I came to the Academy as an outcast, and made my way through it, painfully and slowly. I aspired to the very best, and i was about to Summon a Six Stars, and you come and Karl and the Elder go right to admire you! I'll never forgive them, nor you! You're dead meat!"

"That, we'll just see!" said Viktor, resuming his duel.

A bit on the side, Luther touched the ground. _**"Come, fiery leech! Suck their essence dry!"**_

A slimy monster appeared from the earth, and Fiora immediately jumped back. "DON'T TOUCH IT, AMY!" shouted. "Just look at me and see what it can do."

_**"Go and EAT THEM!" **_ordered Luther, making the Leech jump on them. They jumped away and slashed at it. But they did virtually no damage. The Defiant God smiled evily. **_"It will absorb EVERYTHING you throw at it. Magic, power, curses. Everything. Give up and i will spare you!"_**

Fiora widened her eyes. "Curses..."

Amy saw her throw herself INTO the Leech! "FIORA!"

The Ember Elder disappeared in the monster, and Luther began to laugh. _**"I didn't expect her to be THAT idiotic. Oh well, aging will do bad to your brains..." **_However, he immediately knelt over, clutching his heart. _**"What's happening...?"**_

-Inside the Leech-

Fiora felt a burning pain, seeing her skin dissolving. She shed a tear, realizing she failed utterly. But as she was about to be consumed, the monster began to writhe. Fiora looked at her hands, at her body. She was being rejuvenated! That idiotic Leech sucked her curse, just as she thought!

Her sword returned to its former glory, and her hairs regained their shine. Her power began to return as well, and she felt again her strength. She yelped as her robe ripped. _Well, i was taller when i was young... So i think it's right._

She now had a short skirt, and a skimpy bra. "Well, it will do for now." she whispered to herself. She flexed her muscles. "Well, time to fight!"

-Outside-

Luther screamed in pain, while the Leech writhed. Amy was flabbergasted, but kept her guard up. She did a good thing, because Ivan suddently changed target and again aimed at Amy. She parried, looking at Viktor. He had a bad cut across his left eye, and was scratched and battered all over. She blasted the Black Wings at Luther's side, where he knelt. "You will pay for what you did to Fiora!" she barked.

"Why must they pay? I'm eager to thank them." a crystalline voice said. Amy looked at the writhing Leech and saw a stunningly beautiful young woman, with long silver hairs. She had a somewhat skimpy clothing, but her sword was Fiora's. "You're?" asked the Bolt Knight, puzzled.

Fiora smiled. "Well, it's normal to react like this... I think. Now, Luther... Where were we?"

**Cue: Sacrifice, Part 3**

The Ember Charm charged forward, smashing her blade on Ivan's. "Move, Summoner. I don't want to battle with you."

"YOU DO!" he shouted, engaging a furious duel. He slashed horizontally, being parried. But Fiora knelt over, her hips slashed. "Now i understand... Zantetsuken!"

Ivan smiled evily. "I learned it from the legends of a dragon warrior. Nothing can resist it! Not even you, Fiora!"

"That, we'll see!" shouted Amy, assaulting the Black Wings. She unleashed a barrage of bolts on him, and lunged after them. Ivan was caught in the storm, and knelt after. His wings were half broken, his katana cracked. But he still stood. "I will... NEVER... SURRENDER! DARK PLUME!"

A black tornado engulfed the two warriors, and screams of pain were heard, making Viktor cringe and Luther smile. When it disappeared, Fiora laid motionless on the ground in a pool of blood, defeated. Amy wasn't much better, and she stood on her knees using her weapon as a support. Her armor was cracked, and blood leaked from the openings. Viktor's heart sank, and he felt an incredible fury. "IVAN!" he roared, jumping. "DIE!"

The Black Wings clawed his face again, this time hitting his target.

Viktor clutched his head, seeing with only one eye. "You... Bastard!"

Ivan laughed. "Well, did you understand? Never mess with me!"

"Nor with me!" said Kevin's voice. Viktor grinned. "Beautiful timing, Kev!"

The Solar Spear jabbed, aiming at Ivan's heart, but he was stopped. "Thought a thing like that would defeat me?" he said ironically. "You can't win, pitiful earthling!"

"THUNDER, COME CRASHING DOWN! SUPER THUNDER CRUSH!" shouted a voice, and shortly thereafter Eze hit the ground with Batootha, causing a devastating rain of thunderbolts to fall. One of them hit Ivan, one hit Viktor...

The Bolt Knuckle fell to the ground, exhausted. Ivan accused the hit, but he STILL stood, defiant of his injuries. "I... Will... Destroy..."

Eze readied his blade. "Want to get another? I can do it all the day long!"

_**"I think i'll pass... LIGHT OF RUIN!"**_ said another cruel voice. Luther smiled. _**"Finally, Zellha..."**_

Ivan readied his katana. "Zantetsuken!"

Eze and Kevin were slashed multiple times, and it all ended with a titanic ray of destruction.

An orange haired woman, with two small horns on her temples and blood red eyes descended from the sky. _**"Luther, Luther, Luther... This won't do... You, defeated by those kids?"**_

_**"Shut up, Zellha... They discovered my weak point." **_protested the Defiant God. _**"Though now it won't matter anymore, since they're all dead."**_

Ivan grinned. "Just let me take his soul..."

Viktor's hand twitched. "I won't... Let you..."

_**"Still alive?" **_taunted Zellha. **_"Poor thing, let me take care of you!" _**

A laser shot from her finger, and burned a hole through Viktor's chest. _**"That done, let's help Graham... Gah!"**_

A sword sported from her heart. "Even if i'll die... Let me kill you, b***h!" said Fiora, blood leaking from the side of her mouth. She flared up her sword, and Zellha's scream almost deafened her. Her energy depleted, she collapsed. Where the Ruin Goddess stood, only her ring remained. Ivan took it and put it on. _**"Now..." **_he said, with an echoing voice. _**"To take care of you..."**_

_**"What are you doing, idiot? We're stronger in a group!" **_said Luther, seeing him raise his katana. The Defiant God didn't even feel pain, and he fell on the ground.

Ivan took his medallion too, and put it on. _**"Well, well, well..." **_he said. _**"This power... Is better... Than my wildest dreams..."**_

Suddently, a punch to his face interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed Viktor's hand and broke it like a twig. _**"Prepare... to be plunged into the Abyss! No return for you, Viktor! I'll make sure you won't be alone, though... But Amy will remain here..."**_

"It's exactly because of her... That i'm doing this..." the Summoner uttered. "I have someone to fight for..."

_**"A stupid thing to say."**_ concluded Ivan, clawing at his neck...

"BLUE EXECUTION!"

Karl smashed Ivan's head with his incredible power, dazzling him. "Viktor!"

"Perfect..." he muttered. "Karl, smash his medallion!"

The Lancer did so, but as he was about to break it, the Black Wings jabbed his katana. _**"Zantetsuken works even with living things... Bet you didn't know?"**_

A silvery sword pierced through his chest. "You ALWAYS should make sure your enemies are dead... Bet you didn't know?" said a kid's voice.

Ivan knelt over, pure hatred leaking from his eyes. _**"It doesn't end here... Viktor... Enjoy your victory... While you still can..."**_

And with a flash, he disappeared.

**Cue: Farewell **

Il and Mina rushed to the Summoners'aid, followed by Mick. "All OK?" asked the bluenette, roughly shaking Viktor. "Damn, we must take them to Easteria!"

"We... Did... It..." whispered Amy. "Vick... We... Killed..."

With his last forces, Viktor crawled to Amy's side. "We did it..."

"He's not dead, Amy... Only injured..." sadly said Mina. "He'll recover in no time, while you'll take roughly a month. I'm sorry, but i think this world is doomed."

"It will never be doomed..." interrupted Kevin. "Until i will be dead!"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Ivan - Viktor: 1 -1. To next week!<strong>


	15. Chapter 2, Book 4

**Hey guys! I'm not dead!**

**But even if i was, someone of you would Summon me and make me write this fic anyway.**

**So... Yeah. Just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>-Book 4: The strength of a Summoner-<p>

-Chapter 11: Mission: Earth-

_"Wake up, Viktor..."_

The Summoner stirred. "Five more minutes..." Feeling warmth, he opened his eyes. In front of him stood a human figure, surrounded by blue smoke. It was... Ethereal.

Viktor looked out. It was nighttime. "Who are you?"

The figure clutched its heart. _"Don't you... remember...?"_

"No." calmly said the Summoner, making the ghost writhe in pain. "Whoa, whoa! Give me your name at least! I can't remember you without it!"

The ghost put a hand on his heart. _Listen..._

"A voice in my head...?"

_Yes... Now, try to remember..._

Viktor gasped. "Sasha... It's your name, is it?"

_"It is... Please, don't forget me..."_

The ghost disappeared, leaving Viktor puzzled. "What the f**k?"

"So you're awake?" asked Kevin, walking in. "We're in Easteria."

"How did it went against Abaddon?" asked the Bolt Knuckle.

Kevin smiled softly. "We totally smashed it. Vargas, Selena, Lance and Atro weakened it, Alice and Elza hit him with their Infernal Eraser, then Matt and Steph blasted him with their Scorcher, and i and Lilly completed the work. Aisha and Ophelia covered us."

Viktor looked away. "Well, i didn't do a f***ing thing. I wanted to be a hero... But i was defeated. Mick saved me. Otherwise i'd join my family in Heaven..."

Kevin looked away. "You too are an orphan?"

"Yeah. I fell from the sky, the people in Randall still think i'm the child of a God."

"I lost my family to a monster." spat Kevin. "It broke out from the mirror."

Viktor felt a hit. "Continue..."

"He had monstrous fangs, and an innatural voice. He devoured my brother's girlfriend, and when he stabbed his eye, took him in the mirror. The cops put me in an orphanage... I was lucky it wasn't an asylum. That's where i met Lilly and got my actual name. I aged slowly for some reason; i should be 29 but i look like 17."

Viktor again felt a hit, and the ghost appeared again before them. _"Never forget... You must work together... I'm counting on you..."_

"The f**k?" the two said. Kevin patted Viktor's shoulder. "Well, it was good. See ya."

"Wait! How are Amy, Fiora and Sefia?"

"Sefia, not well. She'll need a few days in bed. But Amy's ready to go. By the way, did you look at Fiora? She's BEAUTIFUL! STUNNING! Man, she's PERFECT!"

"I noted it too. Well, she's a definite improvement on her Four Stars... Right?"

"Wait, do you mean she's a Six Stars?"

"Exactly, Kevin. You pack more firepower than anyone of us, even than me. You might just be able to guide my companions to victory..."

"Whoa! Calm down! I never accepted that! We'll wait for you to get better, then we'll move."

"IDIOT!" shouted Viktor. "Don't you see my conditions? I'm half dead. Ivan is recovering too quickly, and he'll fully heal in two weeks. If you don't smash Maxwell, he'll absorb her power... And Lucius help us if he does that."

The Solar Spear nodded. "Thanks, Viktor. I won't disappoint you."

"Depart tomorrow, there's no time! You must succeed..."

Kevin left, leaving Viktor with the ghost. "So, Sasha. Who are you?"

_"I came to warn you..." _she said. _"You don't have much time left."_

"To do what? I already know about Ivan."

_"I talk about that beast... You'll die again if you aren't ready."_

"Well, i already know."

_"He will eat your soul, just like it did to me, Viktor! I don't want you to die like that..."_

"Do you know me?"

She looked away. _"You, me and Kevin... Are more connnected than you can imagine."_

"Don't worry. I will kill it. Amy already defeated it one time. Next, i will smash it into oblivion." said the Summoner, gripping his fist.

_"I'm counting on that..." _Sasha kissed him on the forehead. _"Be strong, Viktor..."_

-The next day-

"Hey! You're NOT remaining here!"

Alice threw a tantrum when she heard the news. Viktor wasn't going to come to the expedition to St. Lamia, and she wanted to remain. But the Summoner thought differently...

"Look, i already got Amy here. Go with Elza; you wanted to see her? THEN GO!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" protested Alice, running away. Viktor groaned. "Ugh, she's so idiotic..."

"She's got a crush on you, Bolt Knuckle." said Fiora. "You should treat her like you do with Amy."

Viktor looked at the company leave. "I just don't know what to do... Ivan is so strong... And even with my power, i can't stop him..."

Fiora patted his shoulder. "Just rest. Everything will resolve eventually."

Mick entered the room. "You should be able to defeat him with a rifle."

"A what...?" asked Fiora, puzzled. "Ri... Fle...?"

"A shotgun would be nice also." continued Mick. "I'll open a portal to Earth... It will be your ticket to victory!"

"There are some ancient Heroes who use things called 'Guns'... Mick, you're right..." said Viktor. "I'll go... Take a rifle."

"You're too weak, Vick!" objected Amy, walking in. "You still need to rest."

"I will go." protested the Summoner. "Ivan must be killed."

"I already know that... It's only that..."

Viktor ruffled her hairs. "If you're so worried... Come with me."

Mick traced some incantations in the air. "Dimensional boundary, i command you to open in the name of Mick Frozenbreath!"

A Portal opened. Viktor looked at it. "Thanks... My friend."

He and Amy entered it, under Fiora's worried eyes...

And felt like in a whirlpool. "F**k... I never liked this..." muttered Viktor, finding himself on a road. Though this one was different... From the ones he was used to see.

_**-Earth-**_

"Well, let's find a rifle." said Viktor. "Hey, Amy... All OK?"

"Yeah... I'm only a little groggy..." she said. A sudden loud noise spooked them, causing her to take out her halberd and Viktor to take battle stance. A metal monster stopped a few inches from them, and the Summoner charged his Vulcan Punch. "Go away! What do you want?"

"GET THOSE PSYCHOS OFF THE ROAD!" shouted the driver, taking off. Amy scratched her head, puzzled. "Are humans here like this?"

"Surely not weirdos like you! We're not in the Middle Ages anymore!" said a citizen.

"Middle ages...?"asked Viktor. "What's that? I need a rifle!"

"AHHHH! HE'S A TERRORIST!" shouted the citizens. "CALL THE POLICE!"

"Wait, we only asked for..." said Amy. A policeman tackled her to the ground, interrupting her phrase and enraging Viktor. The Summoner cracked his knuckles, and seeing himself surrounded, punched the ground. The shockwave stunned the cops, and he swiftly grabbed Amy and began running. But he felt an explosion and an incredible pain at his leg, and fell over. The cops surrounded him and put two metal rings at his wrists. "Hey! Wait, i didn't do anything!"

"What have we done? Hey! Give that halberd back!" protested Amy.

"All done, the two suspects were captured and we're taking them to the base. We shot one in the leg." said a cop to a piece of plastic. It answered, much to Viktor's surprise. "Roger. A good night's sleep and some questions and we'll release them or not."

-At the police station-

"This seems awfully familiar..." muttered Viktor. He was chained to the wall, so he couldn't punch. Amy was sitting on the bed, looking down. The cops took off her armor, and they didn't believe their names. They kept asking for the 'Passport' and 'Documents', but they didn't have that, and Viktor shocked one with his Shockwave. In response, they beat on him.

"Well, they said that tomorrow they'll release us." Amy said. "I'm going to take the bed."

"I don't see how i could." crudely spat the Summoner. At her stare, he looked away. "Sorry, but i'm starting to compare Kevin to this humans... And forgive me, but all i see is idiocy. Look! No trees, no grass... No nature! Even if i ask kindly they beat on me! This world is rotten."

Amy hugged him. "I'm sorry, Viktor... But we'll have to cope with this."

-Next day...-

"Ok, you can go. Don't mess with weapons again."

"But... But... My halberd? My armor?" asked Amy, covering herself with her hairs. "They cost me five thousand golden Coins!"

"Well, they'll fetch five dollars! Now scram!" shouted the keeper.

The two walked away, but Amy looked sad. "That... That halberd was... A family heirloom..."

"Now, now... Let's get you some clothes, you must be shivering like that." said Viktor, looking at the snowflakes. "And this robe doesn't do a thing either... F**k."

Entering in a shop, they were greeted by a bored cashier. "What's it, bro?" he asked.

"We, ummm... Need some new clothes." said Viktor. "We got... Robbed. Yeah, robbed. Some brigands took her clothes."

"A shirt and a pair of trousers cost twenty dollars, bro." said the cashier. Viktor counted twenty Coins and gave them to him. He was flabbergasted at first, but then took them. "Do as you please." he said. "Take anything you want, bro!"

Viktor looked at a simple black shirt, and Amy put it on. "Hey, wait!" said the cashier. "You need a bra also! You can't go out like that, sis!"

"A what...?" said Amy. "EEEEEEEK! DON'T TOUCH, PERVERT!"

"Amy! I shall defend thy honor!" said Viktor grabbing the cashier, who was flabbergasted. "Hey, don't worry, bro! I was about to check her size... But i think she's got a C anyway. Just don't kill me, bro."

-Ten minutes later-

"I still feel funny." said Amy, looking at her chest.

Viktor smiled. "Lucky me..."

They let the cashier tutorial Amy about a bra, and then Viktor picked new clothes for both of them. He was wearing a green shirt, with black baggy pants and a brown longcoat. Amy was wearing a white plain shirt, with a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She finally looked like a normal girl for her age, and the two were mistaken for lovebirds two or three times. Not that it was wrong."Well, let's at least try to look for a rifle... Then we'll develop a plan to smash Ivan." said Viktor. But something cracked in his mind. "Amy... Has Mick said _anything _about a portal to go back to Grand Gaia?"

She froze. "I think not..."

"CURSE YOU MIIIIIIIICK!" shouted dramatically Viktor, raising his fist at the camera.

"Come on, Viktor... Something will happen." said Amy. "I'm sure..."

The Summoner snapped his fingers, and a small spark materialized. "At least i still have my magic."

"Well, let's go to a pub. A good drink clears your mind like nothing." adviced Amy.

"Aren't you a bit young for that?" asked Viktor. The girl crossed arms, looking flustered. "I HAVE the age required to drink! At least... I had..."

Viktor looked at a pub. "The drunk lizard... That sounds good." Entering, the two sat at a table. "Two ciders!" said Viktor at the waitress. She scratched her head. "We only have booze."

"Well, two 'Boozes' then!" replied the Summoner, flipping two Coins at her. "So, Amy? Got any projects? You know, when we finish our thing."

"I didn't honestly think about that." she replied. "I think i'll return to Palmyna."

"I do too." said Viktor. "Though... It's destroyed, isn't it?"

In that moment, the waitress returned and gave them their beers. Viktor took a sip, and gave a thumbs up. "A bit different from cider, but OK."

"To our homeland!" said Amy, raising her mug.

They drank until evening, when some cops entered the pub. "OK, guys. Show's over!"

"Uhhhhhn... Amy... We sshhould fleeee..." muttered Viktor. The girl coiled around him, licking his neck. "Ya whant to khnow a thingy, you bihg hunk of mashculinity? I loooooove you..." she said.

"What?" said a cop. "You again?"

"Hi, mishter..." said weakly Amy.

The cop shook his head. "Guys! Our brawler here made an underage drink her fill."

"That's it! Straight to prison!" barked an officer. Viktor shook his head. "Hey! I won't let you... Thish time! Ohhhh, my head..."

They pointed their guns. "Oh, no... Not... Again!" said the Summoner, shocking them with his magic. He swooped Amy up, bridal style. "Shee ya, shuckash!" taunted, smashing a hole through the wall and fleeing.

-At a park-

"I chink we're shafe." said Viktor, sitting on a bench. "We losht'em."

Amy still hung to him, sleeping peacefully. _Maybe... We could just pretend our lives never existed. We could live on as normal terrestrians... Get a work... Live together... As a true family..._

"But it woulda nevah work... Becaushe of Ivan..." said the Summoner to himself. "Nighty night, Amy... Shleep tight."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Viktor goes to Earth, guys! Hilarity ensues.<strong>

**For those playing the European Server, my id is 33579228, nickname? Viktor of course. I'm actually FLARED UP for the Valhalla event! I can't wait to SMASH (and capture) some Valkyrie! (I seriously hope i don't Capture Lightning or my life will be hell.)**

**I have some problems with my computer, so hope i update soon. Yeah.**


End file.
